Decisions, Decisions
by Anti-Twilight Forever
Summary: A bunch of meddlers are preparing for Prom, all the while trying to solve a mystery of a stolen treasure map. First story, R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fan-fic peoples. This is **_**Anti Twilight Forever, **_**introducing my very first story.**

**I'd like to open with a little backstory. As a kid, I LOVED mysteries, and adored all the meddling kids specials, read all the Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys novels, and all those black-and-white mystery comedy-duo movies that my grandma would turn on whenever she watched me. I had a dream about being a mystery novelist, and now I have the chance to live out my dream through fan-fiction. **

**Okay, enough of the back-story. Without further ado, here is my story. Please enjoy, and send a review if you want, along with some constructive criticism if you'd like to share some.**

**80808**

It was spring in the town of Coolsville, and all the seniors in Coolsville High were preparing for Prom: the biggest dance they had left before graduation-day came, and they all went off into the real world.

A few teens walked along the halls: Freddy Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Shaggy Rogers. They had been spending their summers solving mysteries since Junior High, and their reputation really preceded them… especially with their dog, Scooby Doo. They called themselves Mystery Inc.

However, they weren't the only ones who got into some mishaps over their breaks. One group of siblings caught a few crooks themselves. Their names were Larry, DD, Pepper, and Dotty (Dotty being the youngest and a prodigy), and they had a pair of hounds called Woofer and Whimper that helped them out… though their dogs couldn't talk. They called themselves the Clue Club.

Another group of teens had a musical fame added to their reputation. Josie, Melody, and Valerie had started a band called The Pussycats, and would travel to different gigs with their friends Alan, Alexander, Alexandra, and their cat Sebastian, often getting mixed up in some danger along the way. Josie and Alan were the class couple, though Alexandra kept trying to steal Alan away, jealous of his relationship with Josie.

Three other teens got into a few adventures on their travels, too, but they weren't usual mystery-solvers or a band. Their lives revolved more around the race-car derby. Mark, Debbie, and Tinker had assembled Speed Buggy, the first and only talking race-car that could beat all others, and spent their summers racing on the track, all the while racing down bad guys that came their way.

There was another group of teens that stood out more from the others. Biff, Kim, Pugsy, and Fangs spent their summers traveling just like the rest of the teens, and even encountered their share of masterminds. The only thing that was slightly different about them was the fact that Fangs transformed into a werewolf named Fangface, completely unaware of it.

All these teens had their share of adventures, most of them swapping stories. Some of the leaders would go into detail about what kind of traps they had built, while the cowards would argue who had the freakiest experience. Yet with Prom on the way, they all were talking about a new mystery they all needed to solve: Who should they take?

Alan and Josie had no problem with it, but the rest sure did.

And if that wasn't enough, deep in the woods a couple of shadowed figures lurked through the trees, coming across a campsite. "Who's there?" A man asked as he was tending to his shrinking fire.

The figures only knocked him out and rummaged through his backpack, taking out a map, then ran off.

**80808**

**Okay, kind of a short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce what characters I'm throwing into the story. I'd explain more about the mysterious figures at the end, but it's best to leave readers pondering rather than revealing everything in the first chapter. I'll work harder on the next chapter, but like I said this is my first time on fan-fiction, so cut me some slack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's a second chapter. And if any of you have any couple pairings you want to see, feel free to list them. They could be your favorite basic-couples, crossover couples, whatever. I have some in mind already, but I still need some inspiration.**

**Also, because of this ACTA thing they're trying to pass, let me say I do not own any of the cartoons starring in this story.**

**80808**

It wasn't long before the attack reached the news, particularly the high-school. "I can't believe it," Daphne was saying to her girl friends as they sat in homeroom. "My uncle Maxwell was ambushed last night during a camping trip."

"That's terrible! Is he alright?" Valerie asked.

"He has a concussion, but nothing too serious. (sigh) I don't know who would want to hurt him, or even why. He just came down here to relax, he told us, and he doesn't have any enemies that we know of…"

"It must have just been some thug trying to steal some cash off someone," Debbie said.

"Why would a thug be out in the woods? They normally hang out on the streets or in alleys." Velma questioned.

"Maybe he got the wrong directions," Melody guessed, giggling.

"I think your train of thought got the wrong directions." Alexandra scoffed.

"It'll be alright, Daph." Kim assured her. "Maybe we could catch the guy who jumped your uncle, and turn him in to the police."

"Yeah, we can go by his campsite later and search for clues," Dotty added.

"Thanks, girls. I'll wait for my uncle's concussion to wear off, then maybe he can give us a face to match." Daphne replied, smiling.

The teacher walked into the room and the conversation ended there as class began.

**80808**

"You think Daphne is alright?" Alan asked Biff as they walked on the track field. "I heard about what happened to her uncle last night…"

"I talked to Freddy about it. He says she was a little shook-up, but should be alright," Biff replied. "He said it wasn't the first time her uncle went through a mishap…"

"I wonder who did it," Larry added. "If some weirdo is running around attacking people, I'd want to know why."

"You and the rest of us." Mark agreed, and they met up with Freddy. "Hey, Fred, how's Daphne doing?"

"Fine, though I'm thinking about going out to the campsite later and looking for some sign on who tried to hurt Mr. Maxwell," Freddy replied.

"That sounds like a good idea," Biff agreed.

The coach blew the whistle and the guys joined the rest of the team for practice.

**80808**

"Like, I can't believe it!" Shaggy stammered as he and his friends sat in the commons area during study hall. "There hasn't been any freaky stuff happening in Coolsville since Junior High!"

"Yeah, I thought I was done with the freaky stuff for the summer," Alexander added.

"Ooh, ooh, me too." Fangs said.

"It's not that freaky, guys." Pugsy replied. "Some oddball was probably just running around the woods and felt like mugging someone. I'll bet the cops are on the lookout for him now,"

"I sure hope so. It would be nice to go one month without any criminal activity," Pepper said.

"I think that would be a longshot, sis." DD responded.

"Who do you think would want to steal from Daphne's uncle?" Tinker asked. "I know he's a big movie producer, but I doubt he would carry anything valuable out into the woods."

"Maybe Carl the stuntman is out of prison and wanted revenge," Pepper guessed, then turned to Shaggy. "What do you think, Shag?"

"I don't like thinking scary thoughts before lunch." Shaggy replied, quivering at the memory of running into the Ape Man the last time they had to help out Maxwell.

"Same here. Lets say we drop the subject," Alexander agreed.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Alright, I've got to finish my science worksheet, anyway." she replied.

"Ooh, ooh, could you help me out? I got stuck on question six last night," Fangs asked, pulling out his worksheet and showing it to her.

"Sure. I found the answer on page 123."

Fangs opened his textbook. "Oh, right, the chapter that covers the phases of the moon…" he saw a picture of the moon, and began to swirl.

"Aaaand, here we go." DD said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm outta here. You guys never saw me, got it?" Pugsy said quickly, bolting out of the room.

Fangface, now transformed, let out a howl. "Where's Pugs? Where is he?" he growled, then shot off after Pugsy.

"Hey! No chasing in the hallways!" The hall-monitor shouted.

**80808**

Scooby, Woofer, Whimper and Speed Buggy sat out near the front of the school, waiting for their friends to come out. Sebastian sat in a tree taking a nap, deciding to get some shut-eye before he had to listen to Alexandra's annoying complaints. "Did you hear about that attack last night?" Woofer asked. "I think we've got another criminal in our boundaries!"

"Roh no…" Scooby gulped, covering his face with his paws and trembling. Criminals meant trouble, and trouble meant a mystery for the gang, and mysteries always had danger and frights in store for him.

"Who do you suppose did it, Woofer?" Whimper asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that they're after something important, something big, something incredible, something… really big!" Woofer replied. "And I won't rest until I found out the who, the what, and the why!"

"I'll rest," Speed Buggy sputtered, feeling as nervous as Scooby.

"It might be dangerous. What if the guy who did it beats dogs?" Whimper asked. "I've seen commercials about it."

"Roh, poor rogs…" Scooby replied, having also seen the same commercials.

"If he tries to beat me, I'll beat him back! I ain't scared of nothing, boy." Woofer boasted. An acorn hit his flank just then and he yelped. "Augh! Run for it! It's the dog-beating criminal!"

"Rikes!" Scooby dove and hid in Speed Buggy's back seat while Woofer and Whimper hid in the front.

Sebastian sat in the tree, holding on to an acorn, and let out a Muttley-like snicker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, next chapter's up.**

**80808**

As promised, everyone went out into the woods later that evening to search for clues. Trouble was, no one could really pinpoint where Mr. Maxwell had camped, since his location wasn't exactly mentioned. So, each group searched in the five different camp grounds in the woods.

Scooby and the gang searched in the center grounds, Elm Stream; The Clue Club searched the grounds to the north near Crystal Lakeside; the Pussycats searched to the south by the games field, Kid's Play; Speed Buggy and his gang searched to the east on the beach grounds, Shell Razors; and the Fangface gang searched to the west near the hills, High Hikers.

Now, each of the grounds were famous for legends of some hazardous crimes that took place long ago. Elm Stream was famous for many children being dragged out there by a psycho, and found later dead with burns and cuts on their skin; Crystal Lakeside was famous for a camper who had drowned, and who's mother went psycho and slaughtered the whole camp; Kid's Play involved a man who practiced voodoo and transferred his soul into a child's toy, and tried to possess the child next; Shell Razors involved a demon who had nails driven into his head and was locked away in a puzzle box, and if it were ever opened he'd be released and kill again; and High Hikers was famous for a masked serial-killer who committed countless murders. …One thing that each of the campsites had in common was that none of their legends truly died.

…So it was no wonder each and every one of the cowards in the gang were freaking out.

"L-L-Like, did we HAVE to come out here after dark?" Shaggy stammered as he and the rest of Mystery Inc. arrived on the grounds.

"Relax, Shaggy, there's nothing to be scared of," Freddy said.

"Are you kidding? Did you not hear about the legend of Eddy Grueler, how he roams the woods at night searching for new victims with his razor-sharp scissor-hands?"

"That was just a story based off some horror movie," Daphne replied, rolling her eyes. "Some kid couldn't think up a good scary story, so he ripped one off instead."

"Daphne's right, Shaggy. It's just a story," Velma added. "Now lets get searching for clues."

"Right. Shaggy, you and Scooby go that way, and me and the girls will go this way," Freddy said, and they split up.

"Like, why is it that every time we split up, Freddy gets the girls?" Shaggy asked.

"I rave ro ridea," Scooby replied with a shrug.

**80808**

Larry, DD, Pepper, Woofer, and Whimper pulled up near the lake. "I'm going to go search by the docks. You two search around the woods," Larry said and began walking off.

"Uh, bad idea, Larry." DD spoke up, grabbing his shoulder. "Don't you remember that story about this place? If you go near that lake, chances are that chainsaw-wielding whack-job, Mason Doorkeys, will pop out and cut you to pieces!"

"That was just a story scoutmasters told their kids so they'd use the buddy-method when swimming." Pepper replied, though wasn't so sure. "But, you'd better be careful just in case, Larry. Some psycho might be lurking around,"

"Is that true, Woofer?" Whimper asked.

"Of course not! How could a chainsaw work underwater?" Woofer scoffed, and the dogs followed Larry to the docks… though the white hound felt a little nervous.

**80808**

The Pussycats arrived at the games field campgrounds. "Boy, this place looked livelier in the summer," Alan said, looking at the ransacked obstacle-course, weed-filled racetrack, and murky pond with moldy old bobbers.

"Yeah… Summer of 1963," Alexandra sneered.

"The campgrounds are right up that path," Valerie said, pointing at a sign. "We could walk up there and check things out,"

"What if whoever attacked Maxwell ran through here though, to cover his trail?" Josie asked.

"Golly, he must've had a hard time making it through that old obstacle course," Melody commented.

"We'll split up then and search," Alan suggested.

"No way, Al! Don't you remember what happened here?" Alexander replied, nervously. "Some voodoo nut job, Bucky, possessed some toy, and has been searching for a new body to possess, and right now mine isn't open for vacancy!"

"Oh, shut up, that was just some stupid story ripped off from some stupid movie!" Alexandra snapped, then turned dreamily to Alan. "I don't mind splitting up, as long as I can go with YOU, Alan."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Josie, Valerie, and I will search the campgrounds. Alexandra, Alexander, and Melody, you guys search around here," Alan said, not paying attention to Alexandra… which would explain the furious look on her face and the smoke coming out of her ears… and they split up.

**80808**

Speed Buggy slowed to a stop near the beach, seeing the pointy reefs that met the tides. "Golly, no wonder they called this place Shell Razors. Those reefs are sharp enough to cut through steel!" Tinker said, letting out a descending whistle.

"I remember coming here with my parents all the time as a kid," Debbie said, looking out at the waves, smiling a bit. "My dad used to tell that story about that demon, Nail-Scalp, who's puzzle-box was buried somewhere here, and that if anyone were to open it, he'd break free and cause mayhem."

"C-Cars are bad at puzzles," Speed Buggy stammered.

Debbie rubbed his hood. "Oh, don't worry, Speedy. It was just a story, there's nothing to worry about."

"There's some old steps that lead down to the beach," Mark said. "Tinker, why don't you find a road that leads down to the beach, and meet Debbie and I down there?"

"Rodger dodger, Mark. Lets go, Speedy." Tinker replied, and they split up.

**80808**

Biff parked the Wolf Buggy at the base of the hills. "Well, here we are." he announced. "Maxwell's campsite must be around these hills, somewhere. Lets get looking,"

"C-C-Can't we look during the day?" Fangs asked, trembling. "You know, just in case that psycho killer, Michelle Mayors, is around? Ooh, ooh,"

"Don't tell me you actually believe that crazified story," Pugsy scoffed. "That's just a legendary. …Besides, she killed during the day, too."

Fangs whimpered and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"You guys search near that hill, and we'll search by this one," Kim said, and she and Biff walked off.

Puggsy crossed his arms. "Why is it that every time we split up, Biff gets the girl, and I'm stuck with you?" he sneered.

**80808**

Five shadowed figures met up in a cabin in the woods. "A bunch of teens are wandering around," one of them said in a raspy voice.

"Damn it! We can't search for that treasure with a bunch of kids running around!" the second one sneered.

"What should we do?" the third asked. "We can't wait for them to leave… and they might find us."

"Then dispose of them," the fifth replied, and then the five figures split up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's a new chapter. Enjoy**

**80808**

Scooby and Shaggy crept through the forest, shaking with nervousness. "Like, why couldn't we have waited until daylight to search these creepy woods?" Shaggy whimpered as his eyes darted back and forth. "It would be easier to find clues… and there would be less creeps running around."

"Reah, reah." Scooby agreed, trembling.

"We could be home right now, eating a large anchovy-and-bacon pizza with a couple of malts, but instead we're starting the weekend on a maniac-hunt!"

"Ri rust rope Scrappy roesn't rind out,"

"Scrappy? …Oh, yeah, he and Flim-Flam are coming down for a visit this weekend, aren't they? Mr. Van Ghoul said something about having Flim-Flam even go to school here, too."

"Rim-Ram? Rin school? Rikes,"

"That's what I said, but he said the kid needs to get around other kids, and get some knowledge in his brains. …I think he's just trying to get him to stop his con-business."

A clawed hand reached out from behind a tree and scratched Scooby's ear, making him chuckle. "Ree hee hee hee,"

"Like, my point exactly. Flim-Flam will probably just try to con a few kids in his class, like even trick a few to do his homework for him. But, who am I to judge? Maybe Mr. Van Ghoul is right: Flim-Flam needs to go to school sometime and make new friends,"

The clawed hand then rubbed under Scooby's chin, and he looked over to see a burned, scarred face of the killer, Eddy Grueler. "R'oh no!" he cried.

"R'oh no? Why do you say that Scoob?" Shaggy gasped when Scooby leaped onto his back. "Hey! Scooby-Doo, what's up with you?"

The Great Dane whimpered and pointed over at Eddy Grueler, who smirked and raised his scissor-hands. "Nice hairstyle, kid." he said to Shaggy. "Need a haircut?"

"L-L-Like, no thanks! Just got it trimmed! RUN SCOOBY!" With that, the cowards took off running, with Eddy Grueler hot on their heels.

**80808**

DD and Pepper looked around the campsite near the lake. "I don't see anything. Lets get back to Larry!" DD said quickly.

"Calm down, DD. There's nothing to be afraid of." Pepper assured him, aiming her flashlight at a creepy-looking tree. "…That I know of…"

"I don't like this, sis. Just thinking about being here creeps me out!"

"Then keep your mind on something else, like… the prom. Who are you going to take to prom?"

DD shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… to tell the truth, I was thinking about asking out Melody. Who are you going to ask out?"

Pepper shrugged as well. "I don't know. A lot of the girls were talking about it in class… I guess I'll just take whoever's left."

"Oh, okay." DD turned and looked at a teen who wore a scuba-mask, had rotting skin, and held a chainsaw. "Who are you going to a-a-a-a-AAAH!"

Pepper turned and gasped. "Yikes! It's Mason Doorkeys! Run for it!"

They took off running, and Mason revved up his chainsaw, beginning his pursuit.

**80808**

"This is stupid, there's nothing out here!" Alexandra was complaining as she looked around the abandoned obstacle course. "We should be more worried about Prom than some weirdo running loose."

"No offense, sis, but I doubt we'll see Prom if there's a psycho in town," Alexander gulped, shuddering when a bubble rose and popped in the sludgy water.

"Yeah, Prom is the last thing on my mind," Melody added.

"Anything would be," Alexandra sneered. "We should be at home calling people to ask out to the dance, not spending time in this God forsaken camp."

"Why are you worrying? You keep trying to ask out Alan, even though he's taking Josie." Alexander replied, earning a death-glare from his sister.

"Oh, like YOU'VE asked out anyone yet!"

Sebastian sniffed at the weeds, seeing a pair of glossy green eyes staring at him. "Reow!" he yelped, running and tugging on Alexandra's skirt.

"Get off me, you dumb cat! What are you worked up about this time?"

Alexander's sunglasses shot up just then. "Maybe THAT!" he answered, pointing at the weeds.

A short figure rose out of the bushes. He had wild green hair, wrinkled skin that looked like fabric, a button nose, and stitches on his face. "Who wants to play a game?" Bucky the killer rag doll asked.

"Ooh, I love games! What are we playing?" Melody asked, not understanding the situation they were in.

"It's called, 'Try To Stay Alive'!" Bucky raised his dagger and leaped at her, but Alexander grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way, making him land in the mucky water.

"Doesn't sound like a fun game. No thanks."

"Run, you ding-dong!" Alexandra snapped, and they took off, with a very pissed off Bucky in pursuit.

**80808**

Tinker drove Speed Buggy slowly along the road, both of them a little nervous. "Golly, Speed Buggy, I don't see a road anywhere," Tinker said, nervously. "And this fog don't help much,"

"You said it," Speed Buggy agreed, letting out a sputter as the fog grew so thick they could hardly see a thing. "Maybe we ought to head back,"

"I'm sure we'll find it… See, the fog is starting to clear up already,"

Indeed the fog did clear… revealing a pale-blue figure in a dark-purple robe, with nails driven into his heads, sitting right next to Tinker! …though neither he nor Speed Buggy noticed.

"You know, I don't get that story about the Shell Razors killer, Nail-Scalp. Why would some nail-headed demon be hanging around a beach with sharp reefs?"

"Maybe he likes hitting the beach," Speed Buggy replied.

"Actually, Shell Razors was named after the demon. Nail-Scalp is just a nickname," the demon replied.

"Why would he be called Shell Razor?" Tinker scoffed.

"Because his main killing technique was using shells with sharp edges to slit his victim's throats."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Tinker looked at him. "Why the heck would some weirdo use shells to… kill… some… one…" his eyes widened.

Shell Razor lifted up a sea-shell, which had an edge as sharp as a razor-blade. "Want me to show you?"

Tinker gulped. "No need…" he pushed a button on Speed Buggy's remote, which made the seat the demon was in eject him through the air! "Drive, Speedy! Drive!"

"Vroom-a-zoom-zoom!" Speed Buggy cried, speeding down the road.

Shell Razor landed on the road, sneering. "So, they want to play rough, do they?" he growled.

**80808**

Fangs stuck by Pugsy's side, quaking with fear. "Ooh, ooh, I should have stayed at home and baby-sat Baby Fangs, than come out here," he said, quivering. "I could be sitting and watching a movie with him now, but instead I'm in these creepy campgrounds, looking for some creepy creep, who might creep up on us at any second with some creepy weapon, and kill us in the creepiest way possible!"

"The only creepy thing you'll have to worry about is my fist in your face if you don't shut up and keep looking, pin-head!" Pugsy snapped. "Now get moving!"

"Can I help it if certain death makes me nervous?" Fangs looked behind some bushes then up at a tree, which had a hollow that looked like a frightening face. "*gulp* Well, I didn't find anything. Lets go home!"

"Calm down, will ya? No one's gonna murdify you… except me if you don't let go of me."

Fangs, who was gripping Pugsy's shoulder, let go. "Sorry."

They walked along a little farther, not noticing a figure with a burlap-sack covering their face, wearing a torn blouse and long blood-covered skirt, following them with an ax.

Pugsy's flashlight then went out. "Ah, great, the light's busterated."

"Ooh, ooh, we could look over there, where the moon is shining some light… the moon…" Fangs looked up at the moon, and his eyes began to swirl and he spun like a top.

Pugsy slapped his forehead. "Just when I thought he couldn't get any more annoying…"

Fangface stopped spinning and let out a howl, then grabbed Pugsy, shaking him. "I gotcha now, Pugs! Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, put me down! We're trying to find out who jumped Daphne's uncle!"

"Ooh, ooh, right." Fangface set him down, then looked over, seeing the ax-carrying figure. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know who did it, would you?"

The figure said nothing, but raised her ax. Pugsy gasped and grabbed Fangface, pulling him out of the way before he could get sliced. "Are you crazified? That's Michelle Mayors, the psychopathic killer!" he snapped.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Just run!" They took off, with Michelle Mayors running after them.

**80808**

"Here it is," Freddy said as he, Daphne, and Velma entered a clearing, where they found a tent and an old campfire pit. "Here's Mr. Maxwell's campsite,"

"Nothing looks disturbed," Velma noted, and looked around, rubbing her chin and analyzing a pattern she saw in the dirt. "But it looks like whoever was here covered their tracks."

Daphne looked inside the tent, finding a lantern and lighting it up, shining it around… just in time to see some shadowed figures approaching. "Guys, over there!" she gasped, crawling out of the tent and pointing over at the trees…

Where Josie, Alan, and Valerie were walking. "Guys! What are you doing out here?" Alan asked.

"Investigating, what about you?" Velma replied.

"Same thing. We were searching the campsite near Kids' Play Grounds, and I guess we wandered a little far up the path after we found this…" Valerie replied, then pulled out a journal.

"That's my uncle's! Where did you find it?" Daphne asked, looking at the journal.

"Well, we found it on the path…" Josie began. "We were walking along when we saw a shadowed figure."

_~flashback~_

Josie, Alan, and Valerie walked along the path. "So… any idea who you're going to take to Prom, Val?" Josie asked her friend, deciding to start a conversation while they searched.

"Not really. I've been pretty busy going through college applications and haven't given it much thought," Valerie replied. "Who do you think I should ask?"

Alan paused. "More like, who do you think THAT is?" he asked, pointing down the path at a dark figure.

"Excuse me, sir? What are you doing out here?" Josie called as they walked forth.

The figure only ran off. "Hey, come back!" Valerie yelled as they pursued, but the stranger had vanished. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, but… whoa!" Alan gasped, tripping over a journal. He picked it up and flipped through it. "Hey, check it out. This belongs to Mr. Maxwell! How did that guy get it?"

"Maybe they're the one who attacked his campsite." Josie guessed, as she and Valerie looked over his shoulder at the journal.

"Hold it… look at this," Valerie said, turning back a page Alan had skipped.

Their eyes widened. "Whoa…" they said together.

_~present~_

Valerie had opened the journal, showing the others the drawing of a map. "It turns out your uncle might have come down here for more than just a camping trip, Daphne," she said.

"Jinkies, it leads to the caves in the mountains," Velma gasped, studying it. "And, if I'm not mistaken, it leads to Treasure Trove Cove, near the river."

"But, that's just a legend, isn't it?" Alan asked.

"One way to find out," Freddy replied, rubbing his chin. "But first, lets wait until Maxwell gets his memory back, and see if he can give us a clear answer."

**80808**

Biff and Kim reached the top of one of the hills, which gave a view of the beach. "Hey, Biff, over here," Kim called, kneeling down and picking up a small compass with the initials JM on it.

"Must be Maxwell's. Daphne said his first name was John," Biff replied, then scratched his head. "But how did it get way up here? I doubt he'd just drop it during a hike."

"Unless someone broke the chain it was on. Look," she held up a piece of chain that was attacked to the compass. "It was ripped off of him."

"Whoever attacked him must have needed to use it pretty badly. And either they have a bad sense of direction, or…"

They paused as the ground began to shake, and the edge they were standing on gave away, making them fall and roll downhill! "Whoa!" they both cried, then crashed into someone. "Oof!"

That someone happened to be Debbie and Mark. "Ow! Geez, guys, didn't you ever work on your landing?" Debbie asked.

"Willackers, sorry Debbie!" Kim apologized, as she and Biff helped their friends up. "We were just searching for Maxwell's campsite when the ground gave out beneath us,"

"You should be more careful. High Hikers is known for having soft ground," Mark said, then noticed the compass in Kim's hand. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"We think it belongs to Mr. Maxwell. Someone must have taken it off of him because the chain's broken," Biff replied.

"We're searching for a few clues, too." Debbie said. "And so far we haven't found… yikes!"

"What is it?"

Debbie pointed over, seeing a small canoe float to the beach. Inside was Woofer and Whimper, who were guarding something. The teens ran over and gasped at what it was.

It was Larry, knocked out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, fifth chapter on the way. Also, has anyone guessed what horror-movie cameos the villains represent? (despite it's probably too obvious).**

**80808**

Scooby and Shaggy ran as fast as they could- which was something they were good at, considering they had been running for their lives for nearly their WHOLE lives. "I think we lost him, Scooby ol' buddy," Shaggy said, out of breath.

"Ri rope so," Scooby panted, slumping on the ground, just as exhausted as his friend.

*crunch* *crunch* *crunch*

"Zoinks! Someone's coming!" Shaggy gasped, and he and Scooby ducked behind a rock, and the lanky teen grabbed a large stick. "Alright, Scoob, if that maniac comes near, we'll ambush him, then make a break for it, okay?"

"R'okay," Scooby replied, holding a small stick.

A shadow loomed around the other side then. "Like, now!"

*WHACK!*

"YEOW! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Alexander shouted, rubbing his head, feeling a large bump rise above his hair.

"Al! Zoinks, sorry man! We thought you were some weird psychopath!" Shaggy apologized, dropping the stick.

"You want a weird psychopath, you can have the one chasing us." Alexandra sneered as she and Melody stepped up. "We ran into Bucky the Killer Ragdoll!"

"Rikes!" Scooby gulped.

"We just had a run-in with Eddy Grueler not too long ago!" Shaggy replied.

"Gosh, small world. I wonder if any other whackos are running around," Melody commented. "Maybe they're having a reunion or something, hee hee."

"We'd better get back to our friends, before any other creeps show up," Alexander suggested.

*rustle* *rustle*

"L-L-Like, I think it's too late! Something's coming!" Shaggy gulped, leaping into Scooby's arms as two figures rose from the bushes.

"I'll handle it," Alexandra sneered, then threw a rock at one of the figures. "BACK OFF, JACK!"

*Thonk!*

"Ow! What was THAT for?" Pugsy snapped, rubbing his bruised forehead as he and Fangface stepped out of the bushes.

"Ooh, ooh, I didn't know your name was 'Jack'." Fangface said.

"It's not, nit-wolf. Ow…"

"Pugs! Geez, man, we thought you were one of the maniacs chasing after us!" Alexander said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"More maniacs? Oh, great. We just got away from Michelle Mayors."

"That ax-wielding psycho-chick is in the woods, too?" Alexandra sneered.

"I didn't know you had a twin sister!" Melody gasped, earning a glare from Alexandra. Sebastian and Scooby snickered at the comment.

"If we get any more psychos around here, I'm going to lose it!" Shaggy quivered, trembling with fright.

"Then you'd better not turn around…" Pugsy said, eyes wide.

They turned around, seeing someone creeping out of the trees. "I'll handle it, don't worry." Fangface said, then with a snarl leaped at whoever was in the trees. "I got 'em! I got 'em!"

The werewolf ran back out… carrying Pepper and DD. "Uh, could someone call off the guard-wolf, please?" Pepper asked.

"Pep! DD! Man, are we glad it's only you, and not one of the creeps we've ran into," Melody exclaimed.

"Wow, you guys too? We just ditched Mason Doorkeys!" DD replied, stunned. He then turned to Fangface. "Erm, could you put us down, please?"

"Ooh, sure. Sorry." Fangface replied, letting them go.

"Geez, there's just maniacs everywhere, aren't there?" Pugsy commented. "C'mon, lets get back to the others and make sure they're alright."

They began walking down the path, coming across the road, just in time to see Speed Buggy and Tinker driving by. They waved him down, making him stop. "Golly, what are you guys doing out here?" Tinker asked.

"Looking for our friends. Have you seen them?" Melody replied.

"No, but we did see something… though they weren't really the friendly-looking type,"

"Let me guess: You ran into some freak too, right?" Alexandra commented.

"Yeah. Nail-Scalp tried to hitch-hike with us just a minute ago! We barely escaped,"

"This is bad," Shaggy gulped. "If all these creeps are on the loose, then we'll be dead before dawn!"

"Then climb in and lets go find the others and get out of here!" Tinker scoffed.

Everyone piled into Speed Buggy, and shot off down the road. The five murderers watched them from the shadows. "Damn, they got away." Bucky sneered. "What now?"

"We follow them, dumbass, what else?" Eddy Grueler replied. "Gotta make sure they don't find out about that treasure."

"Then lets go," Shell Razor scoffed, and they took off.

**80808**

Debbie, Mark, Biff, and Kim were walking back down the path, Biff and Mark carrying Larry, while Woofer and Whimper followed them. Halfway down the path, they came across Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Josie, Alan, and Valerie. "Guys, what are you doing out here… and what happened to Larry?" Daphne asked, concerned.

"We were looking for the area where your uncle was attacked, and we found Larry unconscious in a canoe." Mark replied. "Woofer and Whimper were guarding him,"

"There was no way I was letting anyone come near our master," Woofer said, boldly. Whimper nodded in agreement.

"We also found this," Kim said, handing the compass to Daphne. "Someone must have took it off your uncle,"

"We found his journal," Valerie added, showing them the drawing of the map. "Apparently, Maxwell's campsite wasn't raided for just anything."

Larry groaned just then, coming to. "Oh, my head… Where am I?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"We found you unconscious. Are you okay?" Biff answered.

"What happened?" Debbie asked.

"Well… I was down by the dock, looking around for clues, and I found this…" Larry replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an old classring with the letters MH on it. "It was sitting in a canoe next to some old high school yearbook. Before I could get a good look at it, someone jumped me. They knocked me out and I guess they just cut the line and had the canoe drift off to the lake, hoping to leave me stranded so I couldn't get after them later."

"Ha! He obviously didn't see me in action, when I fought that creep back and saved his life!" Woofer scoffed.

"You just told me to cut the line and paddle like the wind after we hit that man with one of the ores." Whimper replied.

"It still counts as a rescue, boy!"

"We'd better find the others, just in case they run into trouble, too." Freddy said.

"A little late for that," Came a voice, and they looked over, seeing the others pull up in Speed Buggy, Shaggy being the one who spoke.

"We had a few creep-encounters within the last hour," Pepper said. "All five maniacs came chasing after us!"

"It looks like this mystery just took a new turn," Velma stated, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, and I plan on taking a turn in the opposite direction!" Alexander replied.

"C'mon, guys. Lets head to the police and tell them about this," Alan said.

Everyone got into their vehicles and drove off to the police station, hoping the cops will believe them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here's another chapter. As always I'm open to whatever pairings you guys have in mind (thank you Scoobycool9 for your suggestions, too). I might include my own twists, but we'll see.**

**80808**

Well, they went to the police, they told them what happened, and you know what they did?

Absolutely NOTHING.

"So you're telling us that Eddy Grueler, Mason Doorkeys, Bucky, Shell Razor, and Michelle Mayors- five serial-killers from some old camp stories- tried to kill your friends, and you think they're the ones who attacked John Maxwell?" One of the officers questioned. "That's the most ridiculous things I've ever heard!"

"But it's true!" Josie replied.

"Yeah, we saw 'em with our own eyes!" Pepper added.

"And someone also knocked out Larry by the docks," Biff said next.

"We know it sounds crazy officers, but those creeps were actually after us tonight, and they might still be out there!" Daphne said firmly. "We think they might be after this," she showed them the map in the journal. "My uncle copied it down, and they probably found out about the treasure and attacked him to get more information,"

The chief of police looked at the map. "Looks legit… but that old treasure-hunt story is just as legendary as those supernatural serial killers." he replied. "But, if it'll help, we'll scout around the campgrounds. Some weirdoes in masks were probably just trying to scare you kids,"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Funny, we normally don't come to that conclusion until we've solved the mystery." he muttered.

"And we've seen bad guys in masks, and those DEFINITELY didn't look like masks!" Shaggy stammered.

"Yeah, I doubt someone could fit into a 3-foot killer-doll costume," Alexander agreed.

"You kids just head home, and we'll look into it," One of the officers said, and ushered the teens out.

"You think they'll do anything?" Mark asked as they all headed to their vehicles.

"My guess would be… no." Pugsy answered.

**80808**

It was tough, but the teens managed to get some sleep that night. All the girls met up at the mall the next morning, deciding to get their minds off last night for a while and go browsing for prom dresses. "So, have you girls decided who to take to prom?" Daphne asked as she, Kim, Debbie, and Pepper looked at a few dresses on a rack.

"I don't know who to go with, yet." Kim replied with a shrug.

"Same here, I'm still thinking about who to ask out." Debbie added.

Pepper snorted. "You're kidding. You two are basically the only girls who are surrounded by guys in your gangs, and you haven't thought about who to take?" she questioned.

Debbie shot her a look. "Who says it has to be out of one of our gangs? We can ask out anyone in school!"

"Besides, Biff, Pugs, Fangs and I are just friends, and I think they've already decided who to take," Kim added, though she lied about that last part, not knowing who her friends were taking, let alone having brought the subject up before around them.

Debbie was in the same situation. Both of the two girls had hung around guys their whole lives, yet they knew bringing up something feminine would be awkward (unless any of them were gay, which they knew they weren't). Bringing up who to take to prom would not only feel strange for them, yet it could also send off a message that Debbie wanted to take Mark or Tinker, or Kim take Biff, Pugs, or Fangs/Fangface, and the girls didn't want to give their guy-friends any false hints.

"So, who are you going to take, Pepper?" Debbie said, deciding to switch the subject over.

"I don't know, I brought it up to my brother, DD, last night." Pepper replied. Since the only guys she hung around were her brothers, bringing up prom didn't seem that awkward for her. "He doesn't know who to take, and I don't know who to take. …What about you, Daphne? Who are you taking?"

"Probably Freddy. Next to Josie and Alan, they're basically the second class-couple," Valerie replied.

Daphne gave her a dark glare. "WHY does EVERYONE assume Freddy and I are a couple?" she snapped. "I suppose you also think that Kim should go with Biff, and Debbie with Mark!"

"Yeah, then there's talk about me going with Shaggy," Velma sneered, looking at a red dress. "Everyone assumes that, if Daphne's with Freddy, we're the other couple of our gang."

"If it were like that, then Valerie would go with Alexander, next." Pepper joked.

"It wouldn't work for my gang," Kim scoffed. "If Biff and I were a couple, that would leave Fangs and Pugsy out in the cold."

"Same here. I wouldn't want Tinker and Speedy to feel like the third-and-fourth wheels," Debbie added.

"Yeah, and I'd be stuck with THIS ding-bat," Alexandra sneered, thumbing at Melody.

"My parents say I'm too young to date," Dotty said, looking at a green dress, which was much too long for her. "It took me a while to convince them that prodigies, no matter how young, should be allowed to go to prom if they're in high school. I think it'll be simpler for Pepper and I to find dates without being called into this couple-questioning, since the only guys we have in our gang are our brothers, and no one would bring that up unless they have incestuous minds."

All the girls stared at her. "Did your parents play too much Mozart for her when she was a baby?" Valerie asked Pepper, who shrugged.

"Dotty, aren't you a little young to be thinking about relationships?" Josie asked.

Dotty shrugged. "Since girls mature faster than boys, I don't see any reason I shouldn't be." she replied. "Besides, I already know who I might ask."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Alexandra questioned.

"I'm not saying yet, just in case one of you ask him out first. It's best to find out if he wants to go with me too before boasting about it, wouldn't you agree? I mean, we're not men."

All the girls looked at each other, surprised at how well Dotty made her point. "Alright, how about this: We don't say who we're taking until prom, and make it a surprise for everyone." Daphne suggested. "That way, we can avoid criticism, find out who's eligible without bragging, and avoid getting into arguments if by any chance more than one of us want to ask the same guy."

"Sounds good," Velma replied.

"Great idea," Valerie agreed.

"Reasonable enough," Pepper added.

"Whatever," Alexandra scoffed.

"Sure, good plan." Kim answered.

"Yeah, that'll work," Debbie said with a shrug.

"Sounds exciting, like a mystery-date," Melody said, giggling. "Only everyone has to find out who's asked out who,"

"This shall be an interesting prom season," Dotty noted.

**80808**

I lied. Not everyone got a good night's sleep last night, since nearly half the teens were too scared to even sleep in their own beds… namely the 'cowardly' half. In fact, they were so scared, they decided to sleep over at Fangface's house- personally because they believed the werewolf could protect them (their belief collapsed when he changed back to Fangs upon seeing a picture of a sunset… then their only resort was having Pugsy stay over with them, since he was the only other toughest guy they knew).

None of the cowards could even shut their eyes for a second. Tinker had decided to stay outside with Speed Buggy in the garage to keep the little car company, and Pugsy joined him a couple hours later, claiming he was sick of hearing the others list every worst-case scenario that could remotely happen to them. Though once 4 AM came around, they began to dose off. DD drifted off first, having calmed down sooner than the others, then Alexander, and eventually Fangs. Scooby and Shaggy didn't fall asleep until sunrise.

It was noon when they all awoke, and sat around the kitchen as Fangs' mom served them breakfast, deciding to help them feel better after noticing how startled they looked last night. "So, who are you boys going to ask to prom?" she asked them.

Fangs slapped his forehead, blushing. "Aw mom, do you have to ask?" he groaned.

"I was just wondering. I know that you haven't brought up who you plan to take-"

"Mom!" Fangs covered his face with his hands, and Pugsy snickered. "What are you laughing at? Have YOU asked anyone out yet?"

Pugsy scoffed. "Of course I have! For a chick-magnet like me, askifying out girls is a breeze," he retorted.

"Yeah right," The others sneered.

He scowled. "Oh yeah? Who have you guys asked out, or have you even?"

"Of course we have!" DD huffed, crossing his arms. "I asked out a girl… yesterday!"

"I asked one out last week!" Tinker replied hastily.

"I asked one out last month!" Alexander added quickly.

"I didn't ask out a girl…" Shaggy said, then quickly added, "But one asked me out!"

Fangs blinked. "Gosh, I must be the only one without a prom date," he said, not realizing the others were bluffing. "I'd better ask someone out before they're all taken!" With that, he ran out the door.

All the guys looked at each other, then rushed out as well. Scooby sat at the table, and noticing none of them had eaten the pancakes Fangs' mom had made, decided to finish their breakfasts for them.

**80808**

**Next chapter: We see who asks out who ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Weeellll… here's the next chapter. Who shall ask out who? Now, we find out.**

**Thank you Wherever Girl for your suggestions.**

**80808**

It was a strange Saturday that day…

Melody walked along, enjoying the beautiful sunny day, having forgotten about the horrors of last night. Then again, most people found it amazing that she didn't forget her own name, though she wasn't THAT absent-minded. She just never thought much about many things that she didn't like, unless she and her friends were in a deadly situation, and never paid attention to much.

Fangs ran by her just then. "Hey, Melody," he said quickly as he sprinted.

"Hello, Fangs," Melody replied, waving to him then going on her way… not noticing the sound of brakes screeching as Fangs stopped and turned around, walking beside her now. Neither of them noticed Michelle Mayors and Bucky waiting in the bushes for them, knives in their hands.

"Say, Melody, you wouldn't want to go to prom, would you?"

She giggled. "Of course I do! Everyone does, don't they? Otherwise the dance-floor would be empty that night, hee hee."

"Ooh, I meant if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh…" Melody thought about it. "Sure, I'd love to go with you."

"YES!" Fangs pumped his fists in the air, right when Bucky and Michelle popped their heads out to kill them, knocking them out! The two teens didn't notice, however. "I mean, um, okay. Thanks!" And he took off again.

Melody continued walking. "I wonder if Alexander wouldn't mind him and his date tagging along,"

Bucky and Michelle rubbed their faces, glowering at the teens as they walked off.

**80808**

Speaking of Alexander, he was racing down the street, looking for any girl to ask to prom. He didn't expect to ask out any of the popular girls, knowing that they were probably taken, and decided to look for a girl who wouldn't be embarrassed to see him in public.

*BAM!*

He was looking so hard that he wasn't watching where he was going, and crashed right into Velma! His sunglasses and her glasses fell off upon impact. "Yikes! Sorry!" he gasped, clumsily grabbing the wrong pair of glasses, while Velma blindly picked up his.

"Jinkies, either the sun's gone out, or I've got the wrong glasses," Velma said, taking them off and handing them to Alexander, while he handed hers back. "That's better. What's your rush, Alexander?"

"I'm looking for a prom date. …Do you know if any girls who are still available?"

Velma recalled her conversation with the other girls earlier that morning, and remembering their deal, decided not to say a word. "Well, I know that I'm available,"

"Oh, well would you like to-" Alexander paused, seeing Eddy Grueler walking up from behind Velma. "YIKES! RUN!" he then shot off.

Eddy raised his left scissor-hand, preparing to strike…

*WHAM!*

…But a kid on a skateboard crashed into him, knocking him into the trash cans. "Oh, crud! Sorry about that, sir." The kid said. On his board was the famed puppy Scrappy Doo.

"Gosh, Flim-Flam, you really knocked him out cold." Scrappy stated.

"Scrappy? Flim-Flam? Wow, I didn't expect to see you guys!" Velma exclaimed.

"And we didn't expect to perform a hit-and-run on a skateboard," Flim-Flam said.

*Beep Beep*

Tinker drove up in Speed Buggy just then. "Hey, Velma. What's going on?" Tinker asked.

Eddy Grueler was getting up, but slipped on a banana peel and fell back into a garbage can, which began to roll off! No one noticed.

"Well, I was just talking to Alexander, and suddenly Flim-Flam rode by and knocked someone into the garbage," Velma replied, looking at the trash-cans, which were now deserted. "Whoever it was, they just left."

"I hope they're above suing little kids," Flim-Flam whispered to himself.

"Do you guys need a lift? Speedy and I are just out driving around, looking for prom-dates." Tinker said.

"Prom dates? Count ME out," Scrappy scoffed. "There's better things to do than think about girls and dances… like going after those creeps I've been hearing about!"

"Yeah, Velma, what's all that about?" Flim-Flam asked as they climbed in and began to drive.

"It's a long story," Velma replied. "You think you could drop me off at the library, Tinker? I'd like to do some research."

"And can you drop us off at my Uncle Scooby's, too?" Scrappy asked.

"Sure thing, guys." Tinker said. "You know the way, Speedy?"

"Rodger dodger," Speed Buggy sputtered, and drove down the street, dropping off Flim-Flam and Scrappy, then Velma. "Hey, Tink? I have a question,"

"What is it, buddy?"

"Why didn't you ask out Velma?"

Tinker paused, realizing he had let an opportunity slip through his fingers, and slammed his head on the steering wheel.

*Beep!*

**80808**

Pugsy was a suave guy… at least in his mind. He stood with DD near the mall, waiting for girls to walk by. "So, you haven't thought at all about who to take to prom?" DD asked, striking conversation.

"Sorta." Pugsy replied, watching as a pretty blonde walked by. "With my charm, I'll probably have a ton of decisions. Maybe I'll be nice and convince a few to take you and the others,"

DD rolled his eyes. "Boy, Pepper wasn't kidding about the talk about you in the girl's locker room. You really are full of yourself!"

"Ah, shut up. They're just in denial …What else do they say about me? Hold that thought." he saw a brunette girl walking by, and coolly approached her. "Hey, doll-face, feel like joining me at prom?"

"No, my boyfriend wouldn't like that," she sneered in reply, and walked off.

A redhead walked by. "Excusify me, babe, but would you mind being my date this weekend before you return to heaven?"

"Back off creep, I've already got a date." the redhead scoffed.

A girl with shoulder-length black hair walked by next. "Hello, pretty-lady. Care to dance the night away with me at prom?"

"I'm a lesbian." she said with a shrug.

DD began to snicker, and Pugsy scowled at him. "Alright, so I get shot down a few times, but I guarantee I'm going to get a date! …Besides, you ain't throwing in any effort for yourself."

"Oh yeah?" DD sneered, then saw a long-haired blonde standing by a water-fountain. "Watch this." he walked over, smiling. "Hey, sweetcakes, got a date for Saturday?"

The blonde turned to him… also having a mustache, and not exactly looking like the female gender. "Who you callin' sweetcakes?" he asked in a gruff voice.

DD paled. "Uh, sorry! Thought you were, um…"

Pugsy grabbed his arm. "Pardon my friend, he needs new glasses. RUN!" he said quickly, and they took off into the mall, stopping by the escalators. "That was TOO close for discomfort."

"What was?" Asked a voice, and they saw Kim and Valerie coming down, Kim being the one who spoke.

"Nothing. We were just looking for prom dates, and… well, we haven't had much lu-oof!" DD began to reply, until Pugsy elbowed him in the ribs.

"What he means is, a lot of girls are available for us, but we can't decide who to go with." Pugsy said, shrugging.

Kim and Valerie looked at each other, wondering if they should bring up the deal, but decided to keep their mouths shut. "Well, don't worry. You'll find some," Kim assured. "We're still looking for prom dresses, so we'll see you around later."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye," DD said, then looked at Pugsy. "…How come you didn't ask either of them out?"

"Are you crazified? Kim's my friend. If I took her, everyone else would have the wrong idea and it would damage our reputations at school. …Plus, she and Val are nice girls. They're probably taken."

"Ah. Maybe you ought to find a girl who isn't as nice, then." he chuckled a bit. "Gotta admit, you'd both make a great couple!"

Pugsy grabbed the sides of DD's hat and pulled it over his face. "How about you shut up, before you wind up going to prom in a body-cast?" With that, he stormed off.

"DD, are you okay?" came a voice, and Debbie ran over and pulled the cap up for him. "Man, Pugs can be a real jerk, can't he? Too bad Fangface isn't around to eat him, huh?"

"Yeah," DD said, then looked at her. "Hey, Debbie… are you going to prom?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well… would you mind going with me? I-I mean, as a friend, if you want, I mean-"

Debbie patted him on the shoulder. "Sure. It's fine with me,"

DD stared at her. "R-Really? Wow…" he then fell back, fainting.

Pugsy was watching from a distance. "Beginner's luck," he scoffed, then walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't worry, people, I haven't forgotten about this story… I just got busy with a ton of stuff - and couldn't think of any ideas to throw into the next chapter. So, here's a new one at long last.**

**Also, I've thought up some new pairings, though I won't say just yet… but for those of you who figure them out, I need help turning them into love-triangles, so I'm still open for suggestions.**

**80808**

Velma checked out every old newspaper article on all the serial killers, and what connections they might have about the legendary treasure. And after four hours of research… she found nothing. _These psychos were more interested in killing than finding treasure, _she thought. _Why would they be after it, now?_

Unbeknownst to her, a gloved hand holding a dagger stuck through a bookshelf above her head, ready to stab downward-

"Hey, Velma." Larry said, walking by.

The hand gave a shocked flinch and tried to pull itself back in… but was holding the dagger sideways and it got stuck between some books. It slammed, trying to force itself through, until finally it turned the knife vertical and pulled itself back in, just as Larry walked up. Neither of the teens noticed a thing.

"Hey, Larry. What are you doing here?" Velma asked.

"I was studying a few maps, and check it out," Larry said, holding up a book that included a map of the town. "It turns out Treasure Trove Cove was listed back in the 1960's…" he held up another book, which showed a newer map of the town. "But in 1997, the area was left out when the town added on and the maps were remade."

"Weird… I wonder why?"

"I might send the information to Dotty later. Maybe she can use her computer to find something out."

"I might meet up with my friends later, too. With everyone looking into it, something's bound to be discovered sooner or later."

They walked out of the library, as a dark figure watched from behind the shelves.

"My team and I might take a break, though." Larry said as they walked out. "We've been up half the night trying to piece things together. We were even thinking about going back down to the lake and finding out who knocked me out and stole that yearbook."

"I already took a break with most of the girls. Most of them are more interested in the prom." Velma replied.

"Oh yeah, that's next weekend, isn't it? Who are you taking?"

"I don't know yet. I'm more concerned about the mystery than some dance,"

Larry nodded. "That's understandable. Plus, it'll be easier to think about who to take, rather than what kind of psycho is after you."

Nail-Scalp was waiting in an alley, a clam-shell with a razor-sharp edge in his hands, which he held like a shuriken. He then threw it-

"Oops, shoe's untied." Larry knelt down, as the shell whizzed by his head, ricocheted off a stop-sign, and into a truck-tire!

Velma and Larry continued on, while the truck driver noticed the damage. "Alright, who's the wise guy?" he shouted.

Nail-Scalp bit his bottom lip, then casually walked off, whistling innocently, then broke into a sprint.

**80808**

Daphne went to the hospital to visit her uncle, just as his concussion had faded. "Hi, Uncle Maxwell. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My head still hurts, but at least I remember my own name," Maxwell answered, smiling.

"What happened? Do you remember who jumped you?"

Maxwell shook his head. "I don't remember… I was just doing research in the area, hoping to gain some inspiration for my next horror-movie, when suddenly someone snuck up on me and knocked me out. I didn't see their face or anything." he arched an eyebrow. "And I have a feeling you and your friends did some of your famous sleuthing, am I right?"

Daphne shrugged modestly. "You're right, but we didn't find anything…" she handed him his journal and compass. "But we did find your journal and compass. Someone had snagged them after you were knocked out, but left them out in the woods."

The director arched an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad to have my journal back… but…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't mean to disappoint you, Daph… but I didn't have a compass."

**80808**

Shaggy and Scooby sat at a burger joint, the lanky teen looking down, while the Great Dane looked hungry. "Like, what a bummer," The teen said. "I've spent all day searching the town for a date, but every girl I spoke to rejected me. …I'm not THAT much of a chick repellant, am I, Scoob?"

The waitress came by and put a platter of chicken-nuggets in front of them. The teen grabbed one and threw it upward to catch it in his mouth, but Scooby stuck his tongue out and caught it before he did.

"Like no wonder I can never catch 'em."

"Ree hee hee hee!" Scooby laughed.

Pepper walked in then, with Alexandra. "Hey guys, what have you been up to?" Pepper asked.

"The same thing they're always up to: eating themselves into a coma." Alexandra remarked.

"Scoob and I just decided to get a bite to eat to get our minds off those psychos." Shaggy replied.

"We were just shopping for prom dresses. Have you asked out anyone yet, Shag?" Pepper said.

"(sigh) Only about a dozen girls, and each one shot me down."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me. Not many girls want to hook up with a guy with a black-hole for a stomach," she said.

Pepper scowled at her, a little tired of her smart remarks. "I wouldn't mind. In fact, Shaggy, why don't you and I go to prom together?" she asked, dignifiedly.

Shaggy's eyes widened. "Zoinks, you mean it?" he asked, unable to hold in his surprise. "You're not just joking, are you?"

"No, really. No one's asked me out yet-"

"No one with a good eyesight, that is." Alexandra said under her breath.

Pepper ignored her. "And you need a date, so we can go together."

"Like, good enough for me! Thanks!"

Pepper smiled and shrugged, and she and Alexandra walked toward the exit. "Hard to believe you asked out that coward." Alexandra sneered.

"Hey, he's a nice kid… You're probably just jealous because I found a date before you did, anyway." Pepper remarked.

"Jealous? Ha! Why would I be jealous of you dating Shaggy? At least I won't rush and ask out some loser." Pugsy walked in, almost bumping into Alexandra. "Whoa! Watch it, half-pint!"

"Hey, I'm walking here, skunk-head!" Pugsy snapped back, walking inside. He noticed Shaggy and Scooby sitting at a table as two cheeseburgers were set in front of them, the lanky teen having a dreamy look in his eye. "Hey, Shag, what's with the loopy expression?"

"I just got a date, that's all…" Shaggy sighed, happily… not noticing Scooby snag his burger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Scoobycool9 for the inspiration. Here's another chapter!**

**80808**

Biff, Kim, Alan, Josie, Mark and Debbie went back down to the lake to find clues on who could have knocked out Larry. They searched the canoe they found him in, and even went to the docks on the other side in hopes of finding a trace, yet whoever knocked out Larry cleaned up their trail pretty good. Not even a footprint was found.

"Maybe we could look around the campsite near the docks. They could have hidden in one of the cabins," Kim suggested.

"We saw someone running off the trail near Maxwell's campsite, too, so they might have gone that way." Alan added.

"We can split up in groups of threes and search," Mark said.

"Sounds good. Alan, Josie, you can come with me, and we'll search the grounds near Maxwell's campsite." Biff replied.

"We'll search the dock's campgrounds then." Debbie replied, and they split up.

The campgrounds near the docks were completely deserted, with old paint peeling off the cabins and an old tetherball snapping off its rotted thread. "I think I see something over there," Kim said, pointing over near some bushes, walking over.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

Kim held up a torn piece of paper, that read '…of '66.' Debbie took it, seeing that unlike the rest of the trash around the camp, this paper wasn't crumpled, worn out, or sticky with some substance. It looked as if it had been recently torn. "It must have been out of that yearbook Larry talked about," she said. "And whoever had it decided to destroy it, no doubt."

"So much for a clue," Kim sighed.

"Don't worry just yet," Mark said, snapping his fingers. "That yearbook probably belonged to someone from Coolsville High, so we can check out the school records."

"Good idea. We can check tomorrow," Debbie replied.

They began walking out of the camp, when a soft spot in the ground gave out beneath their feet and Kim tripped. "Whoa!" she cried, and toppled into Mark, landing on top of him in the most cliché, yet awkward, position ever. "Willackers! Sorry…"

"Er, it's okay, Kim. These grounds have bad soil, so it could have happened to anyone," Mark said, blushing.

Debbie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. How about if you two get up, now? It's not prom night yet, you know." she joked.

Kim quickly got up, glaring at Debbie. "That would have been funnier if we were actually going together, Deb." Mark retorted, then turned to Kim. "By the way, who are you girls taking?"

"I already asked out DD,"

"I… don't know yet." Kim replied with a shrug.

"You don't, huh? …Well, we could go, if you want." Mark said. "I mean, unless you have someone else in mind, it's fine-"

"Oh, no it's okay. I'd like to go with you,"

He smiled and gave a nod. "Great. We've got a date then."

They continued on, though Debbie was completely silent. Sure, she had asked out DD, leaving Mark out, and of course she and the other girls talked about how they wouldn't go out with people others easily expected them to go with… but when Mark asked out Kim, something inside her stomach gave a lurch. _Oh, well… _she thought. _It's no big deal, it's just some dance._

80808

Josie, Alan, and Biff searched the campgrounds, which were just as rundown as the rest. "You know, they really ought to fix these places up and clean the area a little." Josie commented, watching as a raccoon grabbed onto an old Frisbee and took off. "These campgrounds would be a lot of fun for kids during the summer,"

"All the cabins are rotted, too. If anyone tried stepping inside any of them, the entire thing would collapse on them." Biff added. "You'd think someone would have declared them a hazard-zone by now."

"Hey, check it out…" Alan said, noticing something on the steps of one of the cabins. It was a dirty old maroon badge with the initials 'JM' on it. "These have the same initials as that compass… You think Maxwell ever went to camp?"

"I doubt it," Josie replied. "Daphne said he lived in a different town as a kid. It must belong to someone else…"

"That would probably mean that compass doesn't belong to him, either!" Biff gasped.

A tree-branch then fell behind them, nearly crushing them. "We'd better get out of here and meet up with the others, before something else falls on us," Alan suggested.

"Yeah. If those psychos don't kill us, the rotted grounds of these camps might,"

**80808**

"Babysitting?" Scrappy questioned as he and Flim-Flam walked down the street. "Why are you taking up baby-sitting? We ought to be out splatting those creeps!"

"Hey, I got to earn lunch-money somehow, don't I? Vincent said he wouldn't be lending me any after an accident I caused with one of his spell books," Flim-Flam replied.

"Oh, you mean when you made that turkey come to life on the dinner table and it tried to carve him up?"

"That wasn't me! I think that bird was possessed…" he paused then, looking down the sidewalk. "Whoa!"

"What is it?"

"Hey, Scrap… who's that girl?"

Scrappy looked down the sidewalk, seeing it was Dotty. "Oh, that's Dotty. She goes to school with Shaggy."

"She's in high school? Wow, she looked at least my age…"

"Oh, she is. She's just really smart. Want to meet her?"

"Uh, not right now. We've got a babysitting job to do, remember?"

"Oh… well she's coming this way now."

"WHAT?"

Indeed, Dotty was walking toward them, with Woofer and Whimper with her. "Hi Scrappy… who's your friend?" she asked.

"This is Flim-Flam. He'll be going to school here, and he's staying with me and my Uncle Scooby," Scrappy replied.

Dotty stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you,"

Flim-Flam was stone still… yet shaking. "U-U-Uh… h-hi." he stammered.

"Hey, I'm going to the junkyard later to find some raw material for a project I'm working on. You guys want to come with?"

"Sure, we'll have to come after we're done babysitting, though." Scrappy answered.

"Oh. Who are you babysitting?"

Scrappy turned to Flim-Flam. "Hey, Flim, who ARE you babysitting? …Flim-Flam?" he nudged him with his elbow. "Hey! Double-F!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I thought I saw a, uh… um, what were we talking about?" Flim-Flam asked.

"We were wondering who you were babysitting." Dotty answered.

"Oh! Um, just someone's baby. They live in that house over there," he pointed down the sidewalk.

"Hey, I know that place! I've baby-sat there before, too."

"You have?"

"Yeah… and all I can say is, you'd better have a lot of energy, because that baby is a real animal."

"Pretty wild, huh?"

"Actually, I was being literal. He's Fangs' baby cousin, and if you know about Fangs' family, you'd better watch yourself." She scribbled something on a piece of paper then. "Here's my number. Call me if you need back-up," with that, she left.

"Gosh, I wonder what she was talking about. What do you think Flim-" Scrappy began, noticing Flim-Flam had a silly smile on his face. "…Flam? Uh, earth to Flim-Flam! Are you feeling okay?"

"She gave me her number… and I didn't even have to try!" Flim-Flam said, as little hearts bubbled over his head.

"Uh, okay… lets get over to that house, alright?" _I sure hope one of the parents is a good doctor. _the puppy thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being on hiatus for a while, guys, but apparently I haven't thought the entire plot through and got stuck. So here's a short little filler-chapter to keep you entertained and let you know that I have not forgotten about the story.**

**So… enjoy.**

**80808**

Eddy Grueler, Bucky, Michelle Mayors, Nail-Scalp, and Mason Doorkeys sat in a rotted cabin later that evening, half of them having bumps and bruises or smelling like garbage. "So… you didn't have any luck catching those meddlers either, huh?" Eddy guessed.

"Damn kids had too many witnesses," Nail-Scalp sneered.

"Or had sharp reflexes," Bucky added, putting an ice-bag on his head. "I knew we should have waited until nightfall."

Michelle and Mason merely slouched.

"I don't see why we just forget them and find that treasure. Those brats have lives outside mysteries, don't they?" Eddy scoffed. "Ain't there a prom coming up?"

"Please. They try to solve mysteries more than they turn in their homework, don't you read the newspapers?" Bucky retorted.

"Wait… Prom! That's it!" Nail-Scalp exclaimed. "We can go after those brats during their prom night! They'll be out late, right? And kids always do stupid things like go out alone to make-out, or some girl runs off crying after being dumped, too. All we have to do is take out the chaperones and knock 'em off one-by-one!"

"How do we know they'll all be alone? Don't they go off in groups most of the time or something?"

"Groups CAN be separated," Eddy replied, liking the idea. "I say we do it."

"Right. Prom is next weekend, so we'll have plenty of time to prepare…" Nail-Scalp added.

Behind their masks, Michelle and Mason smirked.

**80808**

Alexander took a deep breath, then picked up the phone, rapidly punching in the numbers. _This is it. Don't back down now. _he told himself, listening to the ringing. _This might be your last chance, so don't screw it up!_

"…Hello?" came a female voice on the other line.

"AUGH! Ah, I mean, h-hi!" Alexander stammered. "Hey… I-I was w-wondering if, um… If you'd like to go with me to the Prom?"

There was laughter on the other line, and for a second the coward thought that the girl was going to insult, reject, and hang up on him then. "Of course. We already talked about it, remember?"

"W-We did?"

"Yeah. You might want to get some sleep, I think your paranoia is messing with your head."

"Okay. Thanks, Pepper, see you at school." He hung up, and breathed a sigh of relief. He had a date!

…Yet, he wondered when they had brought it up before, not recalling when he had asked her. _Maybe she's right. Maybe all those thoughts about those creeps ARE messing with my mind. _He figured, unable to forget about seeing Eddy Grueler standing behind Velma.

Alexander shrugged, then went to bed, feeling a little better… and suddenly felt bold, wanting to boast to Alexandra how he had found a date before she could. (Then again, he banished the idea, deciding he didn't want to die before prom night).

**80808**

Pepper set down the phone, a little confused. "That's weird…" she said to herself.

"What is it?" Dotty asked her.

"Well, Shaggy just called me, asking me to prom, but I had already asked him at the Malt Shop tonight," she shook her head. "I swear, Dotty, some of the boys we meet are totally absent-minded."

"I could have told you that much,"

**80808**

**Yeah, I told you it would be short. Also, I noticed that Shaggy and Alexander have the same voice-actor (Casey Kasem) and how they sounded alike, so I decided to use that to start a love-triangle.**

**So… anyone got some ideas on what they'd like to see, next?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies for the last chapter. That telephone-call idea was actually sent by Wherever Girl (sorry, I didn't mean to forget to acknowledge you).**

**Got some free time, so here's another chapter, which shall be longer than the last one… and include a coupling that no one will expect ;) **

**80808**

Flim-Flam and Scrappy dove into a room, shutting the door and locking it, out of breath. "Do you think (huff huff) that he followed us?" Flim-Flam whispered.

"I hope not…" Scrappy replied.

The door burst open, broken off its hinges, a menacing-looking silhouette in the doorway.

"So much for hoping…" Flim-Flam deadpanned.

The figure howled and stepped into the light… revealing themselves to be a baby werewolf.

"Now listen up, Fangpuss, we don't want any trouble," Scrappy snapped. "But if you don't chasing us around, you're going to get a heaping helping of Puppy Power!"

Fangpuss only snarled and tackled them, pinning them down and sitting on them. "Alright, alright…" Flim-Flam sighed. "You got us. Now can we just go watch TV or something?"

"I wanna go out and look for those creeps, so we can splat 'em!"

Fangpuss babbled something, curiously.

"Didn't you hear? Some weirdoes were chasing our friends around. All the mystery solvers were out the other night looking! My Uncle Scooby told me all about it!"

"Hey… Fangpuss is a werewolf! Maybe he could help us look, and if those creeps come around, he can eat 'em!" Flim-Flam figured.

Fangpuss snarled, taking offense to that statement.

"He says he's not that kind of werewolf," Scrappy translated.

"Okay… then can you at least help us catch them?" Flim-Flam asked.

Fangpuss nodded.

"Great! C'mon, we can start looking now and get back before your parents get home," They then started to walk out, and he leaned over and whispered to Scrappy, "Next time, no horror-movies for the baby."

"Gotcha," Scrappy agreed.

**80808**

Flim-Flam, Scrappy, and Fangpuss were passing by the junkyard, as the sun started to set. "I bet that's where they're hiding," Scrappy guessed. "If I were some killer psycho, I could find plenty of hiding places in there,"

"Yeah, and there'd be plenty piles of junk to lie in wait by, waiting for some idiot to walk in and get their throats slit…" Flim-Flam added, then nudged Scrappy. "You go first, Scraps."

"WHAT? Why me?"

"Because I'm just a kid and Fangpuss is just a baby. Plus, I doubt some psycho would want to kill a puppy. They're more interested in going after meddling kids. …And besides, you're the toughest, so you can splat 'em first."

"Fine, but next time we explore a creepy place, YOU go first,"

They snuck in, tip-toeing past mountains of rusted junk, the oncoming darkness casting shadows, and making shadowed areas darker than before. A few rats scurried by, and the only sounds came from a few buzzing flies or a stray cat lounging around. "Maybe we ought to head back," Flim-Flam whispered. "I don't see anyone here, and Fangpuss' parents might be back soon."

Scrappy arched an eyebrow. "Flim-Flam… are you scared?"

Fangpuss snickered a bit.

"No! I just… Doubt a bunch of serial killers hang around here," Flim-Flam lied. "Plus, I don't want to lose any wages by dragging someone's kid into danger…"

*CLANG!*

"AUGH!"

"What was that?" Scrappy gasped.

Fangpuss followed the sound, and pointed ahead, growling. Scrappy and Flim-Flam ran over, seeing someone looking through a pile of rusted metal. "On three, we jump 'em," Flim-Flam whispered. "One, two…"

Fangpuss growled and leaped, jumping onto the figure.

"Aw man! We should've taught him how to count before we came out here!"

Rather than hearing frantic screams or sounds of a scuffle, they heard giggling. "Well, I didn't think I'd see you again this soon," came a familiar voice.

Scrappy and Flim-Flam walked closer, seeing Fangpuss was hugging Dotty. "Dotty? What are you doing out here?" Scrappy asked.

"Dotty!" Flim-Flam gasped, then looked into an old car's broken windshield. "I hope my hair isn't messed up,"

"I told you I was coming here to look for parts to use for my science project," Dotty replied, looking at her watch. "But I'd better start getting back home. I'm not allowed to be out after dark, unless I'm helping my siblings out with a case,"

"You're a detective?"

Dotty giggled. "Well, I help solve mysteries. Actually I've been working on one right now, along with all the other sleuths."

"You mean the one about those creepy killers creeping through those camps?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah… How did you find out?"

"His uncle, Scooby Doo, was stammering about it to us last night over the phone." Flim-Flam replied.

"Scooby's your uncle? That's neat."

"Yeah, and we're going to help him capture those goons!" Scrappy added, and Fangpuss cooed with glee.

"Cool. Maybe we could get together sometime and work on the case together. My parents might let me stay out later if I'm with some friends, so we can get more investigating done."

"Get t-together…?" Flim-Flam gasped, hearts appearing in his eyes.

"Sure. Right now, we'd better get Fangpuss home, don't you think?"

"Oh, right! Lets go."

They started walking out, pausing when they passed by a pile of rubbish. "Hey, look at that…"

"What is it?" Scrappy asked.

Dotty walked over, to what appeared to be a small pink car. "It's a little car… and it's in great condition! I wonder who would want to throw it away?"

"We could pull it out and work on it, maybe fix it to where we could drive it." Flim-Flam suggested.

"Good idea."

They pulled the car off the pile and began to push it along, leaving the junkyard and heading back to Fangpuss' house.

**80808**

Velma walked down the street, exhausted from her research. So many questions ran through her mind, and it didn't help that she couldn't find anything more on the legends about the treasure or the psychos. _What connection do those weirdoes have with the treasure? It could be they might just be bad guys in masks as always… but who, and how did they know Mr. Maxwell had the map? _she wondered. _This mystery is starting to baffle me…_

"Whoa!" she gasped, tripping over a shopping bag.

"Watch it, my dress is in there!" Alexandra snapped, picking up the bag. "Geez, you'd think people who wear glasses would know how to use them."

Velma rubbed her head. "You'd think someone who cares so much about their purchased product would be wiser not to leave it lying around,"

Alexandra scoffed and walked off. "Geek."

Velma felt around, her glasses having fallen off during her fall. "I really need to get contacts…"

"These belong to you?" someone asked, holding her glasses in front of her.

She took them, her blurred vision becoming clear, seeing Pugsy kneeling in front of her. "Thanks."

He helped her up. "Don't let Alexandra bugify ya. She's just mad because she hasn't found a prom date yet,"

Velma rolled her eyes. "Gee, I can't imagine why,"

"Yeah. I thought about asking her… but luckily I was born a wise man."

"More like a wise-guy!" Alexandra called from down the block.

"Ah, keep walking, skunk-head!"

Velma chuckled. "So, you're still looking for a prom date too, huh?"

"Eh, basically. Turns out there are some girls who aren't interested in a charming guy like myself."

"Imagine that. Well, I haven't found a date either. I've been thinking too much about this mystery."

"Yeah… I met up with Kim and Biff today. Daphne told Kim that compass doesn't belong to Maxwell."

"Really? I wonder who it belongs to, then."

"We'll find out, sooner or later. My friends and I might get Fangface and check out the area again tomorrow night, see if there's more clues."

"That sounds like a plan. I just hope no one's hyped up about prom to forget about it."

"Thinking more about some dance than some killers? Even Fangs would have to disagree with you on that, Velma."

"I suppose… though you didn't say anything about doing any research."

Pugsy gave her a look. "Hey, I've done enough research to know that those creeps want that treasure bad enough that they're willing to murderfy anyone who gets in their way."

"Yeah… but according to their legends, they like to kill for kicks, nothing about wanting some treasure. I think they might be fakes."

"Well, we'll see once we've capturated them."

They walked on in silence for a little bit, before Velma finally said, "Maybe we could get our friends together and look around later. The mystery will be easier to solve if we all team up."

Pugsy shrugged. "Sure. …Just make sure Shaggy and Scooby don't bring any food. I don't need Fangface eating me and making me reek of werewolf-drool."

Velma chuckled. "Deal. …Well, there's my house up ahead."

"Mine's on the next street. I'll meet up with ya later, Velma."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"'Night. …Say, Velma?"

"Yes?"

"You think, after we've solved the case, you'd consider maybe… going with me? I mean, it'll be easier to think without the whole 'finding a date' clouding our minds. If you're interested."

Velma smiled. "Sure, I'll take your offer."

Pugsy smiled in return. "Great. So… see you tomorrow."

"Yep. See you later."

Velma walked inside, and Pugsy walked home, feeling like a weight was off his back…

"ARROOOO!"

*BAM!*

That is, until Fangface jumped on him around the corner. "Gotcha again, Pugs!" The werewolf growled.

Pugsy sneered at him. "If I wanted some mutt tackling me whenever I came home, I would have bought a dog. Get off me!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Is it a bad sign if not many people review your story? Well, here's the next chapter.**

**80808**

Well, Prom Weekend had arrived… and everyone was either in a frenzy, or a heartbroken state, like a few people. "You already have a date?" Melody asked Alexander, shocked after he had told her his plans.

"Yeah, I thought I told you." Alexander replied. "Pepper and I are going out,"

"Like, hold it man." Shaggy said, overhearing. "Pepper said she was going with me. She asked me out at the malt shop!"

"I talked with her on the phone about it the other night, and she said she was going with me!"

"Maybe she wanted to take both of you, to show off to the other girls." Melody guessed, then shrugged and walked off. "Oh, well. I'll just ask someone else…"

"Why would she ask out both of us?" Shaggy questioned.

"I don't know, but I say we get it straightened out." Alexander replied.

Melody, in the meantime, ran into the girl's bathroom, sobbing a bit. "Hey, Mel, are you alright?" Valerie asked her, being in the room at the moment.

"Oh, Val, I feel like such an idiot…" Melody replied, wiping away a couple tears. "I thought that Alexander would go with me to prom, but he already asked out another girl! I swear, I never felt this stupid before…"

There came laughing from one of the stalls. Valerie rolled her eyes and walked over, swinging one of the doors in and knocking someone in the face. "Shut up, Alexandra!"

Alexandra walked out, rubbing her face, muttering a few curses as she walked out.

Valerie turned back to Melody. "Don't worry, Melody. There's a lot of boys who still need a date. Tinker just asked me out… maybe he has a friend who'd like to join you, me, and Josie on a triple-date."

"Oh, that's another thing!" Melody gasped, remembering something. "I told Fangs he could come with me and Alexander with his date! I'd better tell him our plans changed," she then ran out.

"Fangs has a date? I wonder who it is," Valerie said, rubbing her chin.

Fangface, in the meantime, was in the middle of throwing Pugsy into a trashcan, when Melody caught up to him. "Hey, Fangface, I'm sorry but our plans changed. You and your date will have to go to Prom on your own," she said quickly, then took off to find another date.

Fangface arched an eyebrow. "(grr) I have a date?" he asked himself.

"Yeah… it's going to be with Death if you don't get me outta here!" Pugsy snapped.

**80808**

Shaggy and Alexander caught up with Pepper around lunch. "Hey, Pepper, we need to clear something up with you," Shaggy said. "Which one of us did you ask out, exactly?"

"I asked you out, why?" Pepper replied, confused.

"Hold it, you said you were going with me, over the phone! Remember?" Alexander stammered.

"That was you? Oh, geez, sorry Al! I thought you were Shaggy (that explains a lot). You both sound so much alike…"

Alexander hung his head low. "It's okay… I guess I should've known it was too good to be true," Letting out a heavy sigh, he walked away.

"Like, poor guy. I wish there was something we could do to help him out," Shaggy said.

"But basically all the girls are taken… except Alexandra." Pepper pointed out. "Kim's going with Mark; Debbie's going with DD; Larry's going with Daphne; Josie's going with Alan; Valerie's going with Tinker; Velma's going with Pugsy… and I don't know who Melody is going with."

"Melody! She was just asking him out! Maybe it's not too late to get them together," With that, Shaggy raced down the hall.

**80808**

Freddy and Biff sat in their biology class. The teacher was late, so it was a good time to chat. "So, any sign of those creeps, lately?" Freddy asked.

"Not a trace, and it looked like they covered up their tracks pretty well at those campsites." Biff replied. "Maybe they decided to go after that treasure and leave us alone,"

"Maybe… We'll look into it after Prom. Speaking of which, who are you going to take?"

Biff shrugged. "I don't know. All the girls are taken… except Alexandra."

Freddy shuddered. "I wouldn't be caught with her."

"Well, the only other available girl is Dotty."

"Ha ha, I doubt Larry would want one of us dating his baby sister."

"Very funny. Ah, she's probably thinking more about the mystery than romance, anyway."

"You know, since you and I are the only ones without dates, why don't we spend the night doing some more research? I'll bet Dotty could help us, too."

"Good idea. We can meet up at my place tonight,"

**80808**

Alexander sat outside after school, sighing a heavy sigh. Shaggy was pulling Melody out and into some bushes. "See? He doesn't have a date. You can still ask him!" he whispered.

Melody ran over to Alexander. "Hey, I still need a date for prom… Do you know anyone I can take?" she asked.

Alexander smiled, and held her hand. "I thought you'd never ask… again." he said.

"Oh, good! I was afraid there would be some heartbreak this weekend," With that, they walked off together.

Unbeknownst to them, a recently transformed Fangs was watching from around the corner, a tear in his eye. Biting his lip, he ran off, wishing he didn't hear what he just heard.

**80808**

"Thanks for the ride to Dotty's house, Tink." Flim-Flam said as Tinker dropped him, Scrappy, and Baby Fangs off.

"No problem, little buddy." Tinker said, pulling up in the driveway, where Dotty was working on something hidden under some tarp. "Hey, Dotty! You ready for this weekend?"

"I was, but I decided to stay home," Dotty replied.

"Aw, you're not upset about me asking out Valerie, are you?"

"No, it's okay. Biff called me, asking me to join him and Freddy at his house to do some research on the mystery, anyway. Plus, I've been busy working on this…" she pulled back the tarp, revealing the pink car she and the others had found.

Speed Buggy's eyes went wide, hearts replacing his pupils. "Hubba hubba…" he sputtered.

"Isn't it neat? I decided to build it like Speed Buggy, with a remote control and everything. That way, I can drive out to help the others on a case, rather than sending Woofer and Whimper to do all the work,"

"Did you hear that, boy? She's trying to replace us!" Woofer gasped.

"I think she just means she'll be giving us a ride, rather than making us run around all over." Whimper said.

"Ha! I know a resignation when I hear one…"

Tinker let out a descending whistle. "Boy, Dotty, you sure outdid yourself." he said, then looked at Speed Buggy, who had his tongue out. "Heh heh, and I think Speedy agrees with me. Hey, why don't you drop your car off at the prom? He could use a date,"

Dotty turned to her car. "What do you think, girl? Want to go with Speed Buggy?" she asked, pushing a button and turning her car on.

The female-car opened her eyes, smiling at Speed Buggy. "Hello," she said, suavely. "You got plans for tomorrow night, big boy?"

"I'd take that as a 'yes'." Scrappy replied.

Speed Buggy's heart skipped a beat, and he collapsed, little hearts bubbling above his head. The others couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for going on hiatus AGAIN, guys, but I lost my train of inspiration. Luckily, Scoobycool9 lent me some inspiration (thank you!) so we're back to the plot!**

**Also, just so none of us (me included) don't get mixed up, here's the list of dates:**

**-Pepper and Shaggy**

**-Alexander and Melody**

**-Pugsy and Velma**

**-Mark and Kim**

**-Debbie and DD**

**-Tinker and Valerie**

**-Daphne and Larry**

**-Josie and Alan *no surprise**

**80808**

Alexandra stormed down the sidewalk and to the Malt Shop the next day. Prom was that night, and she was the only girl without a date… and to add salt in the wound, Alan was going with Josie, and the remaining attractive guys decided not to go, focusing on the mystery instead. "Who the heck would care more about a bunch of creeps than Prom?" she was griping to Sebastian, who followed her. "The only reason why I'd give a damn was if they tried to crash it,"

Unbeknownst to her, Bucky and Nail-Scalp were watching from an alley. "Crap, she's on to us! Should we kill her?" Bucky gasped.

"I think she was just stating an example," Nail-Scalp replied. "That girl is too full of herself to get involved in anyone else's affairs… unless they stole her boyfriend or something."

Bucky arched an eyebrow. "She has a boyfriend?"

Alexandra walked into the Malt Shop, which was almost empty, only a couple customers sitting at the counter… and on the far side of the room, Fangs sat alone at a table, looking absolutely miserable. "What's eating you?" Alexandra asked.

"I asked Melody out to the Prom… but then she asked out Alexander and forgot all about me," Fangs replied. "And all the other girls are taken… except Dotty, but I don't think her parents will let her date a guy five years older than her,"

Alexandra crossed her arms, leaning against the table, her face still having a bitter expression. "Well, you're not alone. It's the night of Prom, and I don't have a date either! I asked a few guys, but they ended up making up some excuse and bolting down the hallway, asking out some other girls!" she turned to Fangs, furiously. "_What do they have that I don't have?"_

Fangs leaned back, nervously. "Um… a nice personality?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, like I haven't heard THAT one a thousand times,"

Fangs rubbed the back of his neck. "Ooh, ooh, you know… you don't have a date, and I don't have a date… so why don't we just go together?"

Alexandra scoffed. "You expect me to pull a Pepper and go to Prom with some loser? No way! Like I'd want to date…"

"Oh, I didn't mean date-wise. We could just go as friends,"

Alexandra sneered. "Friends?"

"Yeah, yeah. We wouldn't have to hold hands or anything, or get a picture together unless you wanted to, or even dance together. We'll just go in together, and that's it."

Alexandra pondered this. "Well, I suppose going with an idiot like you would be better than going by myself… At least no one would think I was a TOTAL reject. BUT, if anyone asks, I asked YOU, and you were the FIRST guy I asked, got it?"

"Uh, okay."

"Good. …And for the love of my reputation, try not to turn into a werewolf and embarrass me." With that, she walked out.

Fangs blinked. "Turn into a _what_?"

Sebastian could only snicker. He knew this was going to be good!

**80808**

Dotty, Flim-Flam, Scooby-Doo, Woofer, Whimper, and Scrappy walked down the street. "Man, everyone's so excited about Prom, they've forgotten all about the mystery!" Scrappy was complaining. "I can't believe it…"

"Well, it IS an important event in Senior Year," Dotty said. "The only reason I'm not going is because I want to find out why those creeps are after that treasure… and my parents won't let me stay out past curfew, unless I'm helping out with a case."

"Good thing you chose the case, huh?" Flim-Flam joked. "So, what all do you know about the treasure?"

"Well, according to everyone's research, the treasure was hidden in a place called Treasure Trove Cove. The area used to be listed on the map, but for some strange reason it wasn't listed anymore. We also found a compass with the initials JM on it, and thought it belonged to Daphne's uncle, but he said it didn't belong to him. And my brother, Larry, also found a yearbook, but some goon knocked him out and took it… Luckily, Woofer and Whimper saved Larry before the creep could to any more harm."

"At least SOMEONE appreciates our effort," Woofer said, proudly.

"And then Biff and Kim checked the school records after finding a torn page out of a yearbook. It was about the class of 1966. I happened to be in the library when they were doing their research and they filled me in, but they had to go back to class. I managed to stay behind since it was my study-hall period, and found some interesting things," she reached into her pocket, pulling out a photo-copy of a picture.

In the picture were five boys and a girl standing around each other. The first boy had dark hair that sported a Beatles hairstyle, and wore a jumpsuit, and he was holding a Rubix-cube; The second boy was wearing a fedora and had a glove on his right hand; The third boy had lighter hair and wore a hockey sweater; The fourth boy was shorter than the rest, and he had poofy hair and was carrying a doll; The girl in the picture had long dark hair with a flower-clip, and has a T-shirt that says "Psycho" on it; and the final boy had long dark hair, who was the only one who wasn't smiling, and was wearing an apron and clutching a paper-sack.

"Who are those guys?" Scrappy asked.

"Their names were Thomas, Marco, Toby, Louis, Jenna, and Ralphy." Dotty replied. "They were a group of teens who, according to the yearbook history, all dreamed of making their own horror movies, being known to make some to entertain their classmates, and were star-pupils in their drama club. One day, though, Ralphy's mother died of an illness, and his father had left them years before and he had to be sent to a special school out of town, and he ended up going missing."

"Rissing?" Scooby repeated.

"Yeah, but they never found out what happened to him. His friends thought he was dead, and they all split up after high school."

"So, what's this got to do with the mystery?" Flim-Flam asked.

"Take a good look at them." Dotty took out a sheet of tracing paper and lied it over the picture, then took out a marker, drawing over everyone's faces. "If we put a few nails in Thomas' head, gave Marco a pair of scissors and scars on his face, put a scuba-mask on Toby, gave a few stitches to Louis' doll, and put a bag over Jenna's head…"

"You mean, they might be those psychos?" Scrappy gasped.

"That's my theory… I mean, they do have some sort of resemblance, plus their backstories fit- Thomas loved to collect shells, Marco loved to cut things with scissors, Toby couldn't swim, Louis was interested in voodoo, and Jenna loved playing a killer in their movies… actually, they all switched up the roles."

"But I thought a couple of those psychos' legends happened when they were kids, like Mason Doorkeys or Michelle Mayors,"

"Yes… but those legends were made up BY these guys. Their movies took place at their old camps, and I suppose that's where everyone got the legends from… I just wish I knew what happened to Ralphy."

"What's it got to do with the treasure, though?" Flim-Flam asked.

"I don't know yet… But I plan on finding out. I managed to make a copy of that map in Mr. Maxwell's journal, before Daphne returned it to him…"

"So we could go find that treasure!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"AND find out who's really behind all this, though I think I've got this mystery just about solved- not to rip off Velma or anything. We can find Love-Bug and drive up there,"

"Sounds great to… wait, you named the car Love-Bug?" Flim-Flam asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Why not? She IS a girl-car."

Flim-Flam made a disgusted look. "Yeah, I guess… Why don't we take Speed Buggy too, just so we don't look like sissies- Er, I mean, so we don't have to break him and 'Love-Bug' up."

"Okay, but we'll have to ask Tinker."

They walked on, not knowing they were being watched. "Those kids are going to spoil everything!" a figure hissed to itself. "I've got to make sure they stay away from those caves…"

**80808**

**Just thought we'd get back on track of the mystery… and I couldn't stand to just leave Fangs hanging (too bad Alexandra had to be his last resort). Next chapter we'll get into some suspense.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, it's Friday the 13****th****, so here's the scene you've all been waiting for: The Prom Scene!**

**80808**

The High School gym was quite a sight that evening. Silver, blue, black, and white balloons covered the floor, matching streamers were laced around the rafters, two long tables held small cakes, chips, finger-foods, pizza, and punch, a disco-ball hung in the middle of the room, and on the stage was a DJ. On the outside of the school, red-rope lined from the doors to the sidewalk, with plastic white flowers on the top of each pole, and colored lights flashed around the fountain out front.

Up pulled a limosine, which was rented for all the prom students (courtesy of Daphne's uncle), and out stepped the first couple, Josie and Alan, in a blue dress and dark-blue tuxedo with a red tie. "Wow, everything looks great," Josie said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the inside," Alan added.

Next out came Mark and Kim, wearing a violet-and-burgundy dress and a white tuxedo with a blue tie. "Willackers, the school really went all out," Kim said.

"I hope they had enough for the budget," Mark commented.

Next came Shaggy and Pepper, wearing a lime-green dress and an apple-green tuxedo with a burgundy tie.

After them came Debbie and DD, wearing a teal dress and a blue tuxedo with an orange tie.

Next came Pugsy and Velma, wearing an orange-red dress and a black tuxedo with a red tie; followed by Melody and Alexander, wearing a emerald-green dress and a dark-green tuxedo with an orange tie.

Valerie and Tinker walked out next, wearing a dark-purple dress and a green tuxedo with a dark-green tie; and next came Daphne and Larry, wearing a bright-purple dress and a black tuxedo with a black tie.

Then came Alexandra and Fangs, wearing a deep red dress and an orange tuxedo. "You look like a pumpkin," Alexandra sneered at Fangs.

"Ooh, ooh, all the good tuxedos were taken," Fangs replied.

Alexandra looked at the rest of the tuxedos. "Well, it's not the WORST one… almost."

Everyone went inside, and music began to play. All the girls met around a corner while the guys went to the buffet… Shaggy being the first one there. "Congratulations on the dates, girls." Josie said, looking over at the guys. "Looks like this night is going to be great for all of us,"

"Too bad Freddy and Biff didn't decide to come," Daphne said, sighing.

"I just hope they're okay. Maybe we should have gone with them," Kim added, concerned. "With those creeps running loose and them being on their own…"

"Ah, it would be their own fault, passing up Prom to just hunt down some goons," Alexandra sneered.

"Dotty said she, Flim-Flam, Scooby, Scrappy, and our dogs would help them out," Pepper said.

"And Tinker lent Speed Buggy to them, too… Though, I think he just wanted to spend time with that girl car Dotty made," Debbie put in.

"I thought Flim-Flam took a job babysitting Fangs' cousin," Velma said.

"He must have had to cancel one or the other," Valerie guessed. "He wouldn't be crazy enough to do both,"

"You obviously never met Flim-Flam," Daphne remarked.

"Well, if Baby Fangs changes into Fangpuss, they won't have much to worry about," Kim said. "Just as long as they don't get into TOO much trouble,"

**80808**

For Flim-Flam, 'too much trouble' was never part of his vocabulary… unless you put the words "he always gets into" right before it.

For instance, Flim-Flam, Scrappy, Scooby, and Fangpuss met up with Dotty, Woofer, Whimper, Speed Buggy, and Love Bug near the woods. Dotty was carrying a map, looking it over with a flashlight. "There's a trail that leads up to the mountains, but then we'd have to go through the rough to reach Treasure Cove Trove," she said, showing them the map.

"S-Shouldn't we wait ror Reddy rand Riff?" Scooby stammered, looking around shakily.

"They're at the school, doing more research. The building's open because of the prom, and we can send Woofer and Whimper after them if we find something,"

"And you thought you was afraid she was replacing us with that car!" Woofer told Whimper, grinning.

"I didn't say that, you did." Whimper replied.

"Say, how come you weren't allowed to go to Prom?" Flim-Flam asked Dotty. "You said you were in High School, so you should be registered."

"I know, and I am allowed. I just didn't have a date, plus I wanted to get this mystery solved," Dotty replied.

"Didn't have a date…" Hearts appeared in Flim-Flam's eyes again. "As in, you're still single? …Er, I mean, gee that's too bad. Oh, well, mysteries are more fun anyway."

Scrappy arched an eyebrow and turned to the others, whispering. "Hey, guys? Have you noticed how Flim-Flam's been acting around Dotty?" he asked.

"Row so?" Scooby asked.

"Well, he gets this goofy smile on his face, he always stares at her, and on the first day they met, he could hardly speak! And tonight I saw him swipe some of Freddy's cologne,"

"That was cologne?" Woofer questioned. "I thought that boy had crawled through a field of dead stink-weeds!"

"I think I know what his problem is," Love Bug spoke up, her tone smooth and gentle like a young Tina Louise. "He's in love,"

"What?" the others questioned.

"Why would you say that?" Scrappy asked.

"Because Speedy looked at me the same way," Love Bug replied, and leaned against Speed Buggy. "Isn't that right?"

"You know it," Speed Buggy sputtered in reply.

"So that's the real reason he wanted to help Dotty out!" Scrappy said, then gripped his stomach and covered his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick,"

"Reah, ga ga." Fangpuss agreed, mimicking Scrappy.

"Hey, guys! Are you coming!" Dotty called from up the trail, and they saw that she and Flim-Flam had gotten a head start.

"We're coming!" Scrappy said, and they began to follow.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain black-and-white cat caught sight of them, and snickered. He decided to have some fun of his own tonight, and give those kids, dogs, and cars the spooks!

**80808**

Back at the prom, slow music began to play. "Looks like it's time to dance," Josie said, and met Alan out on the dance floor. The rest of the girls hesitantly met up with their own dates.

Fangs offered his hand to Alexandra, but she turned him down. "No thanks, I'll pass," she scoffed. "Go get me some punch instead,"

Fangs sighed, going to the punch bowl, where Pugsy stood. "What's with the gloomy face?" he asked.

"Ah, I asked Alexandra to the prom… but I think it was just a huge mistake," Fangs replied, sadly.

"Eh, wouldn't be the first one you made," Pugsy looked over at Velma, then got an idea and walked over to her, talking to her, then walked back over to Fangs. "Tell you what, Fangs. Since it's a special occasion, I'll helpify you out. You can have the first slow-dance with Velma, and I'll deal with Alexandra."

"Really? Gosh, Pugs, that's the nicest thing you've ever… Well, actually, I think it's the only nice thing you've ever done for me."

Pugsy sneered. "Ah, just do it, before I change my mind!"

Fangs walked over to Velma, and they walked out onto the dance-floor together. Alexandra walked up. "Hey, where's that nimrod with my punch?" she demanded.

"Hate to break it to ya, Alexandra… though, not that much… but that 'nimrod' just dumped you for another girl," Pugsy thumbed over at Fangs and Velma.

"What? That ungrateful jerk! I go through all the humiliation of taking him to prom, and he ends up sharing the first dance with another girl? He shouldn't be dumping me, I should be dumping him!"

Pugsy only shrugged. "Eh, guess he just felt like dancing with a REAL woman,"

She scowled at him. "Isn't that 'woman' your date?"

"Yeah, but it don't bother me. I gave Fangs permission to share a dance with her, anyway."

Alexandra clenched her fists. "I ought to dunk your head in the punch-bowl…" she grabbed him by the tie, getting ready to punch his face.

Suddenly, the lights went out! Everyone screamed, panicking on what was going on. There were sounds of struggles, and each scream was cut short.

In the library, Biff and Freddy heard the commotion. "Something's wrong," Freddy said. "C'mon!"

They raced down to the gym, where Biff found the lightswitch and turned the lights back on…

To their shock, everyone was gone, save for Alexandra and Pugsy, who stood by the punch bowl, frozen in a mid-fight. And on the wall, painted in red, were the words:

"Meddlers Die At Midnight,"

**80808**

**Dun, dun, DUUUUN! What will become of the missing gang-members? What will happen to the kids? …And where the heck were the chaperones during all this?**


	15. Chapter 15

**And we're now nearing the end of the story. Please remain seated until the ride has completely stop, and exit through the door to your left, and have a nice day-**

**Oops, wrong note. *ahem* Enjoy this next chapter.**

**80808**

Biff, Freddy, Alexandra and Pugsy looked around the gym, stunned and confused. "How is it that so many teens could disappear in just a matter of seconds?" Alexandra questioned.

"And where were the chaperones?" Biff asked, looking around.

"Those psychotic creepos must've worked pretty fast in order to kidnappify everyone," Pugsy said.

Freddy searched the gym for any clues, and that's when he noticed it. One of the fallen streamers was caught in a crack in the floor. "I think I know how it happened," he said, then went over to a lever on the wall and pulled it down.

The gym floor doubled as a seal for the school's indoor pool. During games or dances or other miscellaneous activities, the floor was to be closed and the pool was drained, only opened and filled when the swim-team had practice. When Freddy opened it, the pool was empty…

And all their friends were there, most of them unconscious while the others were lying still, aching from the fall. "Are you guys alright?" Biff asked as they climbed down to help their friends.

"I think my arm is broken…" Alexander said, and felt his leg. "And I can't feel my legs!"

"Those are MY legs, Al," Tinker grunted.

"What the heck happened?" Valerie asked, rubbing her head.

"Some jerk probably decided to open the pool and pull a joke on us," DD guessed.

"Close enough. Those psychos were just here. They left a message saying, 'Meddlers Die at Midnight'," Freddy replied.

"Okay, now I'm REALLY pissed!" Alexandra snarled, having no shame in cursing. "It's bad enough those creeps are after us, but I draw the line at them ruining my prom night! I say we hunt them down and slaughter them so bad, they'll wish they stayed dead!"

"Sure, we'll get right to it, as soon as I find my glasses," Velma remarked, finding her glasses and slipping them on.

"Uh, guys? Was Pepper up there with you?" Larry asked.

"No, why?" Biff asked.

"Because I don't see her anywhere down here!"

"I don't see Kim anywhere, either!" Mark noticed.

"Or Debbie and Daphne!" Melody cried.

"And Josie's gone, too!" Alan gasped… and Alexandra beamed.

"Oh no… They got Shaggy, too!" Fangs wailed.

"I'm right here…" came a grunt, and Fangs noticed that he had landed on Shaggy and was using him as a cushion at the moment.

Fangs stood up. "Ooh, ooh, sorry."

"C'mon, we have to find where they took them!" Alan said… and Alexandra grimaced.

"We won't have to look hard," Freddy said, taking out a copy of Maxwell's map. "I think I have a hunch on where they are…"

"Then lets go!" Tinker exclaimed.

Getting out of the pool and quickly changing into their regular clothes, they set off in search of their friends. "…Anyone else notice that it was mostly just the girls who were kidnapped?" DD spoke up.

"It's a common meddler running gag, DD. Girls are always the vulnerable victims," Pugsy said-

*WHACK! SMACK! BAM! BONK!*

…getting hit by Alexandra, Valerie, Melody, and Velma immediately afterwards. _Another gag is… they're all so damn touchy! _he thought as he stared at the stars hovering above his head.

**80808**

Meanwhile, Dotty, Flim-Flam, Scrappy, Scooby, Fangpuss, Woofer, Whimper, Speed Buggy and Love Bug were way ahead of the others, having reached the slope of the mountain where Treasure Trove Cove was rumored to be located. "No turning back now," Dotty said, and they started up the path, seeing that it let up against the mountain, where several different tunnels were located.

"Which way do we go?" Scrappy asked.

"We'll have to split up," Flim-Flam said, and put his arm around Dotty. "Dotty and I will take the one in the middle. Scrappy, you and Fangpuss go with Woofer and Whimper in the tunnel to the left, and Scooby, Speedy, and Love Bug can take the remaining tunnel."

"I think the boy's more love-sick than we'd like to know," Woofer scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Flim-Flam," Dotty told him. "We'll have to have at least ONE car or dog-"

"Ga ga!" Fangpuss piped up.

"Oh, and a werewolf, to find our way through those caves. Scooby, you can go with Flim-Flam and Speedy down the right tunnel. Scrappy, you go with Woofer and Whimper to the tunnel to the left. Fangpuss and I will check out the middle tunnel. We'll meet back here in an hour,"

They split up, and Flim-Flam trudged bitterly. "Aw, man… How come I get stuck with a talking car and puppy, and the werewolf gets to go with the girl?" he griped.

_Aw man… how come he gets to go with the talking car and puppy, and I get stuck with the __**girl**__? _Fangpuss thought, bitterly.

**80808**

**And so the search continues. What will the kids find in the caves? Will the others find the missing girls in the end? Will Flim-Flam GET the girl? …and why IS it that the girls always end up needing rescued?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, guys, I'm not going to hesitate any longer. Here's the next chapter, where we get in some chase-music, a chase-scene, and- hopefully- the end of the mystery!**

**80808**

Daphne opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was that Kim, Debbie, Pepper, and Josie were all tied to chairs and gagged… as well as herself. _Oh, man… why does this ALWAYS have to happen to the girls? _she thought, bitterly. _Just once, I'd like to see one of the GUYS get kidnapped, bound and gagged as a classic running gag._

What she noticed next was that Eddy Grueler and Nail-Scalp were standing near the door. "What are we going to do with them?" Nail-Scalp asked.

"Simple. We throw them into the rapids, so they can't tell anyone of our hideout." Eddy replied. "It'll be easier than having to slaughter them. No one ever comes up here, so their bodies will never be found,"

_That's weird… _Debbie thought to herself. _In the legend, Eddy always loved to slaughter people, and needed everyone to know his work to feed off their fear and remain strong. Why would he worry about covering his tracks? Unless…_

"We'll have to dispose of them later," Nail-Scalp said, taking out what appeared to be a hand-drawn map. "We're getting close to the treasure. We'll just leave these bitches to rot. These caves are impossible to navigate through without the right marks,"

The two psychos left. Once they were gone, Pepper managed to loosen her gag and speak. "Anyone else notice those killers didn't try to gut us?" she whispered.

Daphne nodded, then struggled with her own bonds. She had been captured more times than any other meddler girl- after all, she did start the trend- and knew how to get loose. She remembered her corset was tied around her wrist, thereby the bonds weren't that tight. Shifting her wrists as much as she could, she managed to slide the corset upward and pull her wrist out of the bonds. She was free!

Hurrying, she untied the other girls. "C'mon, we've got to find a way out of these caves," Josie said.

"But you heard those creeps. No one can navigate their way through them-" Kim began to point out.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Pepper whispered, pointing down a tunnel.

They ducked around the corner, and Debbie grabbed a large rock. "I'll teach those creeps a lesson in kidnapping girls," she said.

*BAM!*

"OW!" came a shout, and Flim-Flam stumbled around the bend, seeing stars. "When did we enter the solar-system?"

"Flim-Flam! Scooby!" Daphne gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Speedy!" Debbie exclaimed, hugging the car.

"How did you guys find us?" Josie asked.

"By accident, I guess." Flim-Flam replied. "We came up here with Dotty, her dogs, Scrappy, Fangpuss, and Love Bug to find that treasure those creeps were after."

"Dotty's up here too?" Pepper gasped.

"And Fangpuss?" Kim gasped next.

"Yeah, we had to split up at the entrance, because there were three different tunnels," Flim-Flam said.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" came Bucky's voice.

"Right now, we'd better split!" Daphne said, and they all piled into Speed-Buggy.

"Go, Speedy!" Debbie cried.

"Vroom-a zoom zoom!" Speed Buggy exclaimed, and shot down the tunnel.

**80808**

The rest of the meddlers made it to the three separate tunnels at the start of the caves, after finding a set of footprints, paw-prints, and tire-tracks that led up to it. "Call me skeptical, but I have a feeling my little sister is in there," Larry said.

"And Speed Buggy and Love Bug!" Tinker added, looking at the tire tracks.

"Zoinks, Scooby, Scrappy, and the other dogs are in there, too!" Shaggy whimpered.

"And Flim-Flam!" Velma added.

"Yeah, but what's with those other paw-prints? They look like they belong to a small wolf or something," Fangs asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That reminds me. Fangs, look at the moon," Biff said.

"Huh boy, here we go…" Pugsy muttered as Fangs looked up, and soon he was once again at the mercy of Fangface.

"I gotcha now, Pugs!" Fangface snarled, shaking him rapidly.

"Not now, Fangface. We gotta save the others!" Alan told him. "Do you think you can follow their scent?"

"Sure!" The werewolf got on all fours and began following the tracks, seeing that they had split up.

"We'll have to split up and follow them," Freddy said. "Biff, you take Shaggy, DD, and Valerie and go down the tunnel to the left,"

"Right, and Melody, Fangface, Tinker, Velma and I will go down the right tunnel," Larry said.

"That leaves Pugsy, Alexandra, Alexander, Freddy and I with the middle tunnel," Mark finished.

"Golly, I hope they're alright," Tinker said as they entered.

**80808**

Scrappy, Woofer, and Whimper walked down the tunnel, sniffing around. "Hey, I think I got a scent," Scrappy said, sniffing the ground.

"What does it smell like?" Whimper asked.

"Like some sort of girly perfume… the same kind Daphne wears! She must be in the caves!"

"Great Sam Hill! I smell Pepper's scent, too!" Woofer gasped. "Along with a bunch of other scents that would belong to a female,"

"I smell some foul scents, too…" Whimper said, sniffing around. "The same scent some of those creeps had!"

"They must have taken the girls!" Scrappy figured out. "Why those creeps… When I catch up to them, they're going to get a truck-load of Puppy Power!"

"Uh, Scrappy? I think one of them already caught up to us!"

They looked over, seeing a large, creepy shadow on the wall! "Yikes! Run for it!" Woofer cried, and they took off.

"I can handle him! C'mon, you creep! Bring it on!" Scrappy snarled, raising his little fists. Woofer ran back and grabbed him and took off. "Oh, come on! I almost had him!"

Behind a rock, casting the shadow, Sebastian snickered… though a shadow loomed over him and he looked up, seeing the masked face of Michelle Mayors. Letting out a startled screech, the cat shot off down the tunnel in fright.

**80808**

Now, in every meddler situation, there's always a chase-scene, with chase-music included… and in this situation, now was the perfect time to start a scene, just as that.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head to feel left out_

_Or looked down on_

Biff and Valerie looked down one tunnel, where Mason Doorkeys leaped out at them. They screamed and ran from him, dodging him by stepping off to the side and having him fall into a small precipice, then took off running. The psycho climbed out, and took off after them.

_Just try your best_

_Try everything you can_

_And don't worry what they tell themselves_

_When you're away_

Daphne and Josie ran around the corner, where Nail-Scalp was waiting behind a stalagmite with a pair of sharpened shells, and then leaped out in front of them- just as Scooby ran by, tripping him. The Great Dane yelped, and ran off with the girls.

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright_

Shaggy and DD met up with Pepper and Kim… and Michelle Mayors, and they ducked as she swung her weapon and ran off with the maniac in pursuit. Dotty and Fangpuss saw them in trouble, and she ordered Love Bug to put her lights on, blinding Michelle and helping their friends get away.

_Hey, you know they're all the same_

_You know you're doing better on your own, (on your own)_

_So don't buy in_

Alexandra and Alexander came across Woofer and Whimper, who yelped and tried to warn them that Bucky was right behind them! Speed Buggy drove up and ran the doll over flat, and Alexandra and Alexander got in, while the two dogs only stared dumbfounded, but got in next. Speed Buggy drove off, and Bucky pried himself off the floor, a little dazed.

_Live right now_

_Yeah, just be yourself_

_It doesn't matter if it's good enough_

_For someone else_

Freddy and Mark came across Eddy Grueler, who swiped his scissor-hand at them, and they took off, managing to elude him by ducking into a hole in the wall, where Scrappy and Flim-Flam were. Mason came across them, and Flim-Flam went into his con-act and dressed up like a sports-salesman, offering to sell Mason new scuba-gear and stocking random equipment from scuba-tanks to flippers to life preserves into his arms, until they were so full he toppled backward, and they took off.

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

Tinker, Melody, Velma, and Fangface snuck around a corner. Tinker whispered to Melody to keep quite, and she whispered the message to Velma, who whispered the message to Fangface… who whispered the message to Michelle, who raised a knife. The werewolf gasped and tapped Velma, making her turn around, and she tapped Melody, who tapped Tinker… who yelped and they all ran.

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything will be just fine_

_Everything, everything will be alright, alright_

Everyone soon met up with their own gang… but the creeps were still on their tail! Quickly as they could, each gang ran through different tunnels, followed by different villains. Josie and the Pussycats ran through the first tunnel pursued by Michelle, running out of the second tunnel; Speed Buggy and his gang drove out the fourth tunnel, into the third one, pursued by Mason; The Clue Club raced into the second tunnel, running out of the third one pursued by Eddy Grueler; Fangface and his gang ran out of the first tunnel and into the fourth, followed by Nail-Scalp; and Mystery Inc. shot out the second tunnel into the first, with Bucky on their trail.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet_

_It's only in your head to feel left out (feel left out)_

_Or looked down on_

Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy ducked inside a small cave, where Eddy stood. Scrappy balled his fists, ready to fight, but Scooby grabbed him and they took off.

_Just do your best (do your best)_

_Do everything you can (everything you can)_

_And don't worry about what the bitter hearts_

_Are gonna say_

The rest of the gangs raced down the cavern, where they found a fishing net, barrels of oil, and rope stashed away. Freddy developed an idea and whispered his plan to the others, and they began to set up a trap.

_It just takes some time_

_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

_Everything, everything's gonna be just fine_

_Everything, everything's gonna be alright, alright_

The villains regrouped, wondering where all the kids went, when there was a whistle and they saw Flim-Flam and Dotty standing there, making faces at them. The villains raced after them, where they slid on oil down the tunnel, landing on a net and being hoisted into the air.

**80808**

After calling the police to the caves, everyone stood around at the tied up villains. "Amazing what kind of equipment some psychos have lying around some caves," Velma noted. "Especially boating equipment,"

"Now lets see who's really behind all this," Daphne said, reaching for a mask…

*BANG!*

Everyone froze, seeing a masked figure standing off to the side. "Don't move a muscle," he said. "This is one mystery that won't be solved,"

**80808**

**There's another cliffhanger for you. The villains are captured, but the mystery remains. Answers will come in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, guys, it's time for this mystery to finally end.**

**80808**

Everyone froze as the mysterious figure aimed the gun at them. "Who are you?" Freddy asked.

"My name is Jack Matthews, the owner of that map you found," he replied. "I've been exploring these caves and finally managed to find the treasure I've been looking for… and I'm not about to let a bunch of meddlers take it away!"

"Sir, just put the gun down…" Josie coaxed. "We don't want the treasure…"

"Yeah, we just want to pummel these guys for ruining our prom!" Alexandra put in.

"Well, I'm sorry… but I can't take that chance." The figure replied, cocking the gun…

Not noticing that a certain cat was sitting on a rock above his head. With a screech, Sebastian leaped down and pulled his hat over his head, blinding him and making the gun go off, just an inch from shooting Shaggy's head. "Zoinks!" he cried.

The figure stumbled around, and Speed Buggy stretched out his left rear tire, making the man trip over it. Woofer and Whimper then ran over and grabbed his cloak, wrapping it around him and tying him down, and they rolled him over to the other creeps.

"As I was saying before… lets find out who these psychos REALLY are," Velma said, and she, Valerie, Biff, Debbie, and Larry pulled off their masks…

Seeing that they were the kids from the yearbook, only now grown up. "Who are they?" The sheriff asked, confused.

"Their names are Thomas, Marco, Toby, Louis, and Jenna," Dotty replied. "They once went to school here, and were known for making their own horror films. They had a friend named Ralphy…" she turned to Jack Matthews. "…Who I assume is this man,"

"I knew you looked familiar!" Marco, the man dressed as Eddy Grueler, exclaimed.

"We thought you were dead!" Jenna, aka Michelle Mayors, gasped.

"I thought the same about all of you guys," Ralphy replied. "I had heard rumors that you all died at that camp, and as revenge I dressed up as one of our old horror movie characters, Jack 'Ripper' Matthews, to scare everyone into closing down the camps. I dressed up as all our characters… except Bucky. I constructed a small robot to play him and a little suit to put over it."

"So why were you all after the treasure?" Daphne asked.

"Here, we'll show you," Louis, aka Bucky (who was a midget), explained.

**80808**

They led them all to a hidden cavern with a tunnel that led to the canyon's river, where they had set up a small campsite. To everyone's amazement, they had old cameras, a screen, a film projector, and a generator. "This is where we kept all our equipment. We also had canoes that we took down to the camp's lake, where we made most of our films back in High School," Jenna explained.

"When we found our old costumes lying around, we thought about having some fun, for old time's sake," Thomas, aka Nail-Scalp, added.

"We had a map that led to our caves so we wouldn't forget… but then we found out someone had gotten their hands on it and took it away." Louis continued. "When we found out it was Joe Maxwell, the famous movie director, we decided to give him a scare, in hopes that he'd like to put us in one of his movies."

"But when we got there, he was knocked out, and the map was missing." Toby, aka Mason Doorkeys, said. "We saw you kids snooping around, and thought you had taken it."

"We thought about tracking you down and asking for the map back…" Thomas said, then smirked. "But, we became inspired instead."

"We decided to make a whole new movie out of it! A bunch of teens go searching for answers about an old treasure map, only to run into old horror legends," Marco exclaimed.

"We've had hidden cameras on us while we were stalking you, and even had a few set up around the camp and caves," Jenna said, then clicked a remote, where several scenes appeared on a small TV, showing all of them chasing after the meddlers.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Kim asked.

"We wanted it to be as real as possible," Thomas answered with a shrug. "Audiences go for good acting."

"Yeah, except this chick kept over-acting." Marco said, thumbing at Alexandra.

"Why I oughtta…!" Alexandra snarled.

"One question that bothered us was… who had the map?" Louis asked.

"That was me," Ralphy sighed, taking out the map. "When I saw that someone had stolen most of the costumes, I got paranoid, thinking someone knew my secret… and I believed Maxwell was one of them so I knocked him out, stole the map back, and came back to the caves. I've been hiding here my whole life."

"Why were you hiding?" Pepper asked.

"I was sent to an abusive foster-home years ago after my father left me, so I ran away back here and hid in the caves in case the police came looking for me. I didn't want to go back into foster-care, but be with my friends again, so I lived in the caves and scared off anyone who tried to come looking for me, too. I also didn't want anyone to find our equipment and mess with it, either."

"How ironic. We've been looking for each other, but only ended up scaring each other instead!" Jenna laughed.

"So… this was just all-acting?" Valerie questioned.

"Yeah… and it would have been a great thriller, if you meddling kids didn't spoil the ending," Marco scoffed.

"You know… Maxwell happens to be my uncle," Daphne said. "Maybe we could work something out… on one condition."

**80808**

**Next chapter, a deal takes affect. And my apologies if the solving was a little cheesy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here's the last chapter. Took long enough, huh?**

**80808**

Due to the disturbance, the Prom was moved to next weekend… only it wasn't a total loss, for there was a surprise waiting for all the teenagers. The school had closed up the gym so the 'psychos' could set it up with a new theme, keeping it entirely private so no one could see what they had in store.

On the day of the event, all the teens hung around at the food-court at the mall, most of them having solemn looks on their faces. Kim took note of Debbie's sad expression, and remembered seeing the same face last weekend. "You know, girls, I was thinking…" Kim said, clearing her throat. "You think, maybe, we paired up with the wrong people?"

"I sure know it," Alexandra scoffed.

"What do you mean, Kim?" Mark asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, not many people were having much of a good time with their dates at the dance, and some people kept looking at other people. It kind of made the night a little… sullen."

"Like, it was already like that, with those creeps running around," Shaggy commented.

"Yeah, it's hard to enjoy Prom with the thought of getting stabbed in the back," Alexander said.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that now," Daphne said. "How about if we ask out some different people, then? …I mean, if someone wasn't happy with their date choice."

"I'd like to go with Valerie," Fangs said quickly, his hand shooting up in the air.

"I wanted to ask Velma out in the beginning," Tinker added.

"I'm fine with going with Shaggy." Pepper said with a shrug.

"I'd like to take Kim," Larry said.

"I'm already with Melody, so I'm good." Alexander said, holding Melody's hand.

"You want to come with me, Daphne?" DD asked, and she nodded.

Debbie rubbed the back of her neck, turning to Mark. "So… would you want to go with the dance with me?" she asked. "As friends?"

Mark smiled, taking her hand. "Sure," he replied.

Biff and Freddy looked around. "So, who should we take?" Freddy asked.

"I'm still available, guys." Alexandra said, flirtatiously.

The two guys blinked in shock. "…How about if we go as friends?" Biff suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Freddy quickly agreed.

Alexandra fumed. "Well, who the heck am I supposed to take? I'm the only girl without a date, for crying out loud!" she snapped.

"Ah, shut up! I'll take ya," Pugsy sneered.

Alexandra scowled. "Why would I go with you?"

"Would you rather be the only single girl at the dance?"

She muttered something unholy under her breath, until she said. "Fine… but we're NOT getting a picture together, I don't want any proof of it getting out!"

Sebastian sneakily held up a camera, bouncing his eyebrows.

"I suppose I'll have to stay home, then." Dotty said with a shrug. "There's no one for me to go out wit-"

"Whoa!" Flim-Flam shouted, rushing over, tripping a bit as he did, and landed on one knee in front of Dotty, quickly grabbing her hand. "Will you take me to Prom?"

Dotty chuckled a bit. "I guess I spoke too soon. Sure,"

"YES!" Flim-Flam pumped his fists into the air, running down the walk-way, whooping.

Scrappy and Baby Fangs exchanged looks. "Hey Uncle Scooby? Why do boys go crazy over girls so much?" the puppy asked.

Scooby chuckled, patting his nephew on the head. "You'll runderstand romeday," he answered.

**80808**

The night came and all the teens met up with their dates, and it was time to enter the gym. To their amazement, it looked better than it did before: glitter fell from the ceiling, 3-D lights circled around the walls, the buffet was twice as long (Shaggy's heart had stopped at this point), the DJ booth was more high-tech with larger speakers and better music, and if that wasn't enough, a movie-projector was set up, showing scenes of all the meddlers chasing or being chased by and later capturing the bad guys.

Slow music began to play then, and all the girls danced with their guys. Out in the parking lot, Speed Buggy and Love Bug danced together, while Woofer and Whimper and Sebastian watched. "So how come we're the only ones without dates?" Woofer scoffed.

"Ri ruys," Scooby called, walking over… and with him was Scooby-Dee, his date. "Rook who recided ro risit."

"I also brought some friends of mine," Scooby Dee answered, and two female bloodhounds walked up, along with a pretty female Persian cat.

Woofer and Whimper's jaws dropped. "Gotta love Prom Night!" Woofer exclaimed.

The Persian and Sebastian linked arms, and began to dance with the dogs. Scrappy and Fangpuss looked at each other. "Care to dance?" Scrappy asked and Fangpuss shrugged, and they started to dance together.

After all, they didn't have much of a decision.

Other than that, it was the most beautiful prom night the high school ever had.

THE END

**80808**

**And that's the end of it. Thanks for reading and enjoying!**


End file.
